A&O: The Beat of Love (Rewrite)
by DominicDS1421
Summary: The rewrite to TBOL. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch are in a band. Kate Wilson is a musical star who is taking the world by storm. Read as these 4 go on a road to fame and Kate has a new target to be her one and only. Humphrey. (First chapter is dark fair warning) I own nothing A&O.
1. In flames

**Well here we are about to start another rewrite. Sorry I'm not just sticking with the original story guys i will put it back up if this one doesn't** **work out. Anyway here you guys go.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

"FUCK YOU" Shakey had yelled into his phone. Shakey is one of my best friends he is a twin brother to my other friend Salty. Shakey was in another fight with his girlfriend Kate Wilson. She is a huge star in the music industry. We are wanting to be a band as well. Their big brother Mooch is thinking of being our leader for the band.

Anyway its the third time this weekend they fought. Its already Sunday about 4:30. I woukd check my phone but Shakey goes ballistic in one of his fights, last time i took my phone out which was 2 years ago during one of his disputes he decided to break my phone in anger. I of course retaliated by doing nothing. "Maybe i can help" i said hoping to at least calm him down.

He looked at me with rage in his eyes. "HERE" he pratically screamed throwing the phone at me. I some how caught it and took a split second to congratulate myself. I finally put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey there is everything alright?" i asked leaving the huge garage and moving out to the decently sized driveway. I never actually met Kate Wilson the music star. I went to a different Middle School from my friends and we had met mostly on weekends such as today. Not once during those three years of Middle School did she come over to the Sanchez home on weekends. It was always he went to her house or she came by during the weekdays. From what Salty tokd me at least.

"And you are?" was what i was answered to. I'll admit i didn't like that she gave me a bad attitude when i asked her what was wrong. _Or maybe it was my fault?_

"Oh sorry I'm Humphrey a friend of Shakey's. I am only trying to help out this little dispute. What is exactly wrong?" i asked again hoping for a better anwser.

"Listen kid i don't know who you are okay but you shouldn't get your nose into others fights. You probably like 12 years old thinking one day you'll be a great deal of some shit well it won't happen" she said. _How did i become the center of attack._

"Sorry um.. I'm not trying to annoy you more just tell me what happened. Please I'm only trying to help" i said. I am known amongst my peers and other classmates as the God of patience. Or a Martin Luther King 2.0.

"Fine kid, the reason for this fight is because of who Shakey is. He is such an asshole to me doesn't treat me right. Not to mention on Thursday i figured out he wanted my body more then anything" She said i could sense she was getting angrier the more she spoke.

"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear that. Anyway you want me to help?" I asked. To be completely honest i would be mad if i was her. That really isn't a relationship that is Shakey being a complete douche and to use her for her looks. I bet knowing Shakey he wanted her for her fame to.

"Yeah sure" she said. She had that certain high pitched voice that females have before they say something hurtful and loud. No this wasn't her normal voice. "Tell him i said we are through and I'm sick of his bullshit. Thank you and goodbye" she finished before hanging up.

I moved the phone off my ear and just stared at it. "That was an... interesting conversation". With that I went inside the garage and prepared for Shakey's outburst.

"What happened Humphrey?" Shakey said turning to me. I know how easily Shakey gets pissed and i also know there is no way i will get out this situation.

I nervously chuckled. "Well uh funny story... before she hung up she told me to tell you that she is through with you and is sick of your BS" i said. I don't like to swear at all so i abbreviate.

His face changed and not in a good way. Before he looked worried now he was in rage mode. He ran at me and swung his right fist and smashed my left cheek. I went crashing to the ground. "YOU'RE THE REASON. YOU'RE THE REASON SHE LEFT ME. ASSHOLE" he screamed. I look at him to see the garage door open. Mooch came through and saw me on the ground and Shakey hands cuffed in a fist.

He ran at Shakey his loud steps could be heard from a mile away. Shakey turned to him and his face quickly turned into fear as he tried to protect his face. Mooch cuffed his left hand into a fist and jabbed through Shakey's protection slamming his nose. Shakey fell to the ground and was knocked out cold.

"You alright Humphrey?" Mooch asked me offering his hand. I accepted the hand as he pulled me up.

"Yeah I'm fine will Shakey be alright?" i asked looking at Shakey.

"Yeah he'll be fine but he needs to stop hurting people and the only way he'll learn is by getting hurt himself" Mooch stated. "Lets practice a bit"

"Sure" Salty and i said in unison. I checked my phone to see it was 5:00 p.m. "I can practice for about an hour" I said. My curfew is 7:00 and it takes about an hour for me to get home. I live in the bad area of Jasper, Canada. The area is filled with gangs, homeless people, and just bad people. There is an hour walking distance between this house for people who are more rich and where i live with the gangs. That's right you heard me my frends are rich. I still can't believe they hang out with me.

 **(Time skip: 1hr and 55minutes)**

That was a good practice. We practice a few rock songs but rock isn't really my thing sadly. Shakey woke up about 30 minutes in and said sorry for his outburst. I forgave him instantly. I started thinking to old times we had before middle school. They being rich went to a private school and they said they hated it. I was a quite kid once they left and thank God they are going to Jasper High this year. Jasper High is the public school of Jasper. We are gonna be freshman this year and school starts tomorrow.

I was pulling up to my house when Mom ran out "RUN HUMPHREY JUST RUN" she screamed as she tripped. I was struck with fear when i saw the most brutal clan in this area. They wore red and black but there name was corny. They were the blood hunters. I would laugh at the name if it wasn't for what i saw through the window. My Dad stuck to the wall and one of the blood hunters holding a knife about to jab it into him. I was frozen in fear. I tried to yell for his name but my voice was gone it wouldn't come out. I was just holding my hand out hopelessly with tears in my eyes.

From the corner of my eye i saw another guy looking at me and i turned to him. He flipped his knife so the blade was on his fingers and he put his arm back. He threw the knife at me with perfect form and with excellent accuracy. I thought for sure i was a dead man but out of nowhere someone jumped in front of it aand took the knife. I looked down and saw it was... "MOM". I looked back at the window to see that no one was there. I ran inside ignoring the fact there was a gang here. When i made it inside i saw Dad on the floor a pool of blood around him and the source of the blood from his abdomen and chest.

"LETS GO THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW" i heard from the front yard. My eyes shot wide open tears still flowing as i looked around. I finally noticed the C4s everywhere. I ran out if the house as fast as i could. I saw the gang grab some guns so i ran for the woods. They shot and shot and i ran and ran. I felt something in my leg as i tripped and fell. I looked to see i tripped over a branch. "WE HAVE TO FIND THE KID" The sane voice from earlier said.

"LEAVE HIM HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD ANYWAY" another one said. I hid behind some fallen branches and waited for there headlights to go by. I heard the explosion and looked toward the house. It was in flames. My memories gone. Everything gone. My vision was bad due to the tears my eyes most likely bloodshot from how many tears. I saw the red headlights go by and i just waited an extra few seconds before i got up. _What am i supposed to do?_ I just stood for a while. Finally i fell to my knees and cried softly. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad its all my fault isn't it?" i whispered softly. The wind blew to the north.

All of a sudden i heard something. "Its not your fault hun" i heard Moms voice. I looked to the right and saw Mom.

"Y-You're alive" i said. I was sure i saw her die. It doesn't matter what i saw she is here now.

"Hehe poor thing no. God gave me a minute to tell you it isn't you're fault. He is a nice holy being" She said. I was crying and what i thought was my Mom gave me a hug. "Listen hun me and you're father made deals with bad people and we couldn't repay them. They acted with this and well here is our karma. Now go to your friends hopefully they'll take you in but now i have to go. Just know before i go me and you're father love you and hopefully we will talk soon. Bye and don't let this bring you down" She finished. I felt her start to vanish and i hugged tighter.

"Mom please don't go i need you and Dad. Please don't leave me alone" I pleaded hoping she would stay but it was to late. She was gone. I was down to my knees as i cried again. It was a long cry. It felt like an eternity. I cried until i ran out of tears to cry with. I took out my phone to see it was 7:45. I got up and walked north through the woods heading toward my friends house. I looked to the sky and said "I'll miss the both of you. Wait for me"

 **Wow i didn't think i woukd turn this dark. It worked out i think. Maybe. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Help

**Okay I'm tired but i didn't like the fact that after 24hrs we were left on a sad note so I will write.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I could see my destination. Blaire Avenue home of the Tremblay's. I walked out of the woods and looked to see if there was anyone around. I was in a panic mode because of what just happened about an hour and a half ago. I saw nobody and bolted across the street. I looked to my left and saw the green sign on a pole that read **Blaire Ave.** I turned right to and the first house on the left was brown. Second one on the right was green. Third one on the right. White house big a large window at the front. _Bingo._ I walked across the street to the white house. It was raining outside for the past 30 minutes and i was soaked. I walked through the overly long walkway to the front door. _Should i ring the doorbell and make it a loud noise or knock and hope someone is near the front door?_

I always had a problem with me making a loud noise. If someone else makes the loud noise I'm perfectly fine with that. If its me I'll get paranoid and panic thinking I'm to loud. _Knock on the door and hope for the best._ "Definitely" i sighed to myself. It was a cold night tonight. I'd say about 34. I looked down to my phone and saw it was 28 "Damnit so close"

I knocked on the door hoping someone would answer. "I'll get it Mom!" I heard Salty's voice on the other side say. _Thank you lord._ About 10 seconds later the door opens and i see Salty. He notices its me and his eyes go wide. "Humphrey what happened?" he says worriedly as he moves to the side signaling for me to enter.

I walk in feeling relieved that i wasn't outside in the pouring rain at least for now. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Your eyes man they're bloodshot what's wrong?" He asked in a more serious tone. He frowned a bit looking at me. "You're covered in dirt and you look like you just went through hell. Your shirt is a little ripped and your bleeding"

When he said i had a ripped shirt i looked down. I had never noticed my shirt rip. I found the source of the rip. It was my right shoulder. "I don't know about why my shirt is ripped but i need to tell you something" i said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Sure um give me one sec. Go to my room and wait for me I'm gonna tell Mom you're over" he said as he walked toward the kitchen leaving me in the hallway. I walked to the stairs. The stairs were spiral and they were carpeted with dark blue carpets. I walked up the stairs to the second floor. When i made it to the top i turned right and rhe second room on the right was his. I walked in and just stood in the middle of the room and looked around. His room had white carpeted floors and a red painted walls. He had a bunk bed for when he and Shakey shared the room. His room became quite empty when Shakey left. Shakey took all the posters and electronics. Salty said he only played the xbox 1 so his parents gave him a new one and a flat screen TV. He had a desk right in front of the window.

Looking out the window you could see the huge backyard. A shed on the far left and a trampoline to the far right. There wasn't much else there.

"So what's wrong?" I heard from behind me. I jumped a tiny bit from how sudden the voice was but i settled down quickly.

I looked over to see Salty. I had my eyes water as i was about to talk about what happened not to long ago. "Salty you know where i live. The bad area of Jasper. Today the Blood Hunters showed up. They k-" I couldn't as i broke down.

I felt hands on my back. I looked to see Salty patting my back. "Its okay Humphrey i understand you don't have to explain any further" He had tears in his eyes now. I knew he knows what i was gonna say. "We can ask Mom if you can live with us from now on"

We stood up and i have him a hug. "Thank you" i struggled to say. It was hard to get it out with how much i was crying.

"No problem bud lets just ask Mom" He said. With that we waited until i calmed down and we left to go downstairs. When we made it downstairs we went straight. We took the last left next to the front door and into the kitchen. We saw Elizebeth, Salty's mother having some tea and scrolling through her phone. "Mom?" Salty said.

Elizebeth looksd up from her phone. She saw us and smiled. "Yes sweetie?" she said.

"Humphrey leave the room while i tell her" He whispered. I know he just didn't want me to hear him talk about my parents being dead. He was doing this to protect my feelings. I walked out the room and went up to the wall and listened.

"Mom is it okay if Humphrey lives here?"

"Why?"

"Mom hi-his parents are no longer among us and he has nowhere to live." I heard Elizebeth gasp "I have my bunk bed and we can share the room. Please?"

"Yeah sure thing I'll tell your father when he gets home". _Wow. They're gonna take me in. Im really lucky for this to happen._

"Thanks Mom" Salty said and I'm guessing he gave her a hug. I walked to the stairs and waited.

Salty ledt the kitchen and walked straight to me. "Humphrey you'll be living here from now on" Salty said with a smile. Even though i already heard this the fact he said it nade me tear up with joy. I got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks man it means a lot" i said as i hugged him tighter. He hugged me back. When we broke the hug i walked into the kitchen and gave his mother a hug. "Thank you so much Mrs. Tremblay"

She hugged me back "No problproblem Humphrey. Sorry about your parents they're in a better place now" she said.

"I know" i said as i cried a little more. With that the hugged ended and i made it back to Salty. Salty and i walked up the stairs to his room. We stopped at his doorway. I on the right he on the left.

"So you want top or bottom bunk?" he asked as he looked at me with a smirk. I knew he wanted the top bunk just because he always wanted it from when he and Shakey shared a room. Shakey was rude enough to take it from Salty. Salty was to lazy to move his bed stuff to the top bunk when Shakey left and stayed on the bottom bunk. I really don't know why je wanted the top bunk i mean its so easy to hit ones head on it.

"You know me, bottom bunk" I said. I really did want it.

"I'll be right back" Salty said. When he left i thought _where the hell is Shakey and Mooch?_ Mooch is usually pretty loud just by himself and Shakey being short tempered i expected to hear him yelling at something.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT ASS GAME" i heard from across the house. Then i heard something slam. _There it is._ Salty came back with a box. "Listen this was gonna be for your birthday but you need it now". He walked away from the box and started to take off his bed sheets and stuff from the bottom bunk. The box wasn't huge but it was big. I didn't care if it was or not though. I opened the box. I saw a blanket. It was a dark blue blanket. I unfolded the blanket to see it was a SB 51 Patriots blanket. "Oh my God thia is amazing"

"That isn't all man" Salty said as he was making the top bunk for himself.

"Why are you giving me these like 3 amd a half months before my birthday?" i asked as i grabbed the pillow case. The case said "Keep calm, live your dreams, and love music" it made me chuckle.

I heard Salty chuckle from behind me. "Yeah i thought it sounded like you so i grabbed it. The blanket is from Shakey. Said you and him need to face in Madden"

I chuckled at that. "Never played it but its a football game I'm ready"

I looked down to see an Xbox 1, Headset for it, Xbox live card, controller stand, 2 controllers, Madden 18 GOAT edition, COD Black ops 2 and WW2, Fifa 17 and 18, NBA 2k 18, PUBG, GTA 5, and rainbow six siege. "Jesus that's overkill"

"Haha Yeah you can thank Mooch for that one"

"I will" i saw there was only one thing left in the box. I grabbed the rectangular item and flipped it over. "Oh my God". It was a picture. It was Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Mrs. Tremblay, Mr. Tremblay, Me, and Mom and Dad. This was when the Tremblay's invited Mom, Dad, and i to that cruise a few weeks ago.

"Yeah. That's from Mom and Dad" Salty said. He had finished his part of the bunk bed. He got down off the ladder and walked to me. "This is just to show you they are never gone"

"Yeah" i looked at the picture and smiled. "I wish i could say i love them at least one more time. I want tl hpnor them somehow" i said looking at him.

He looked at me. His face didn't show anything only thought. He looked at the picture. "Why don't you mamake a song honoring them?"

I looked at the picture and then at him. "I can't its not something I'm able to do". _Making a song about the dead isn't a thing i can do._

"Okay then do like a shrine type thing" he said. _A shrine?_ I had no idea what that meant.

"What do you mean?" I said. He looked at me with a serious face. He looked at the picture.

"You got any pictures left over of them?" he said. I thought for a moment.

"I have a photo album still in the house but its probably in flames as well as everything else" I said. A tear started to form as i thought of all the memories lost in fire.

"Hmm. Maybe its saved. First day of school is tomorrow so after school tomorrow lets check it out and we can stop by the flower shop on the way there. Why don't we do that, i mean its worth checking out right?" Salty suggested.

I had to check it out. He didn't even ask a question in my eyes that was a plan. "Definitely. Thanks man this means a lot".

"No problem, why don't you get some rest, you just went through hell and you got first shower in the morning. Set your alarm to 5:00 school starts at 7:30 but i mean four of us need to use it and youngest first" Salty said as he grabbed the Xbox and put it in the box. He then grabbed the games and then the picture. He put the picture on the bureau with the mirror. I grabbed the blanket and pillow case made my bed.

Salty put the box in the closet and climbed the ladder. I got in my bed and tried to sleep. Salty fell asleep pretty quick. I know this because he was snoring. It wasn't loud but i could hear it. It took a good while after that but i finally fell asleep.

 **Alright there we go guys another chapter in the books** **. I hope it wasn't to bad but i don't know. Anyway guys see you in the next chapter.**


	3. First day of highschool (Part 1)

**I tried to write more but i couldn't sorry guys this app sucks.** **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up to the annoying beeping. The loud beeping. This is the only thing that even gets on my nerves. My alarm clock. I'm not a morning person but i do know my responsibility. I grabbed the source of the intolerable noise. My phone. I turn on my phone and see to options. Dismiss and sleep. I quickly click dismiss and get up. I realize i don't have any clothes. "Damnit" i whispered as i left to the bathroom. I knew where the bathroom was from how often i came here this summer. I reached the bathroom and took off my shirt. When i finally looked at the shirt i saw there was another huge cut. Across the chest area. "When did that happen?" I took off my pants which had some dirt on it but nothing else. I took off my socks and boxers and got in the shower.

I saw this shower was different from mine. It had only one knob and the shower head was detachable. I thrned the knob past the midway point to where it said Hot. The water bburst through the faucet with extreme ease. I moved to the other end of the shower hoping to avoid cold water. After around a solid 10 seconds i checked to see if it was hot. It was extremely hot, my hand felt like it was burning but i knew I'd be fine. I turned the knob back a little and checked again. This time it was good. I changed it to the showerhead. I was so tired i didn't move this time. The water hit straught on my face and chest with freezing cold water. almost fell back through my reaction. I took a good minute to get warm and to get comfortable. I grabbed the soap that said Dove for men. I went to grab a scrubby but i remembered i don't have one anymore. I decided instead of weeping about it I'd improvise. I poured in on my hand and put it down. I scrubbed my hands and put the soap on my body. I when dinished let the stampeding rain of water hit my fur. It was amazing. I turned the water off after a good few minutes. I got out and grabbed a new towel from the closet. It was a plain white towel.

Once done i put my clothes on and went to wake up Salty. I climbed to the top bunk and woke up Salty. I rocked him a little "Salty its your turn to get in the shower lad". He started to sit up. I saw he was about to hit the ceiling. "Watch out!" i said in a loyd whisper. He still banged his head.

"Ow" he said rubbing where the ceiling banged his head. "Don't worry about me Humphrey this happens every morning". I climbed down the ladder and he soon followed. He grabbed some clothes and walked out. I decided to wait for him on my bed. I didn't want to intrude on their breakfast without one of them there. I sat and thought. I didn't think about much. I thought about life. My career. My love life. My future. And... my parents. I really do miss them.

Salty came back to the room. "Sup man" he said flashing a smile. He was just standing at the doorway.

"Nothing much. How are you man?" I asked. I'm still more than gratefull of how he just immediatley let me move in with him after the whole scene from last night.

"Nothin' much. Lets get some breakfast. Oh and Mom is most likely going to make a huge announcement about you staying with us from now on" he said chuckling to himself. Salty is such a happy soul. He is taller than me and more of an extrovert. He is great with talking to other people. Anyway we left the room and headed downstairs. As we walked down the steps i noticed something was missing. Looking to my right ring finger i noticed my ring was gone. That ring was given to me by my Dad and i need it. Now i have two things to search for after school.

"Dude are you going to school in rhat by the way?" I heard come from Salty as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I knew he meant my shirt.

"Yeah just for today then I'll throw it out after though just want one more day with my plain white shirt" I said looking at the ripped shirt i was wearing.

"Okay let's see we have cereal, pop tarts, or we could wait for Mom. What do you want to do?" Salty said looking at me as we made it onto the kitchen.

"I'll take cereal" I said kind of shyly to be honest. I have no idea why but it came out that way.

He opened a cabinet next to the fridge. It contained cereal, pop tarts, and snacks. I looked through the cereal and saw my three favorites. Coco Puffs, Fruity Pebbles, and Coco Pebbles. I decided to have Fruity Pebbles.

 **(Time skip: 30 min. Still in the Kitchen 5:45a.m.)**

Shakey and Mooch made it down and were surprised to see me here as expected. Salty left with them to explain without hurting me which was more than thoughtful. After a little bit i got up and said i would be out front. I left the room and went outside. I went to the huge amount of front lawn they had which was about 15 yards between the house and the sidewalk. I laid down and stared at the sky for a few minutes. I eventually closed my eyes.

"Hey kid you alright?" i heard a female voice say. The voice seemed worried. I opened my eyes to see a female wolf in a nurse outfit. She looked about early fourties. She looked attractive. If i was fourty it would probably be live at first sight but I'm not.

"I'm fine just resting, getting some fresh air before school miss" I said smiling. I watched the clouds above her. The clouds were gray. _It might rain today I'll check my phone in a sec._

"Okay. Your going to school in that shirt?" she said pointing to the rip on my chest.

I chuckled "Yeah i am. Its my only shirt right now and as for the rips you wouldn't believe me if i told you about them miss. Sorry if i don't sound polite I'm just a little under the weather lately" I said feeling the rip. I wish i never said that. Now the scene is just replaying in my head. It brough a tear to my eye as i stared at the ground.

I could see her through the corner of my eye. She looked worried and wantong to help but was confused on how to help. "Its alright kid you'll be fine. She said squating so she could pat my back. "My name is Eve, Eve Wilson"

I looked at her woth tears in my eyes but with a smile on my face. I saw the rong on her left ring finger. "Thanks Mrs. Wilson. My name is Humphrey, Humphrey DaSilva"

"What a nice name for a good young man. I hope you and my daughter meet i would love to have you as an inlaw. You have a good day" she said giggling at first. She then gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

I chuckled and thinking of it as a joke said "Maybe i will be your inlaw one day"

She laughed letting go. "I look forward to it. Don't let me down now i expect you to be my inlaw in say 20 years at most" She said flicking her finger at me.

I again chuckled and said "Okay i have a 20 year deadline then" With that we both got up hugged again and said our goodbyes. She walked to a car parked in front if the house and drove off. I checked my phone seeing the time was 6:15. I also saw that there was gonna be no rain today just cloudy. _Awesome it isn't going to rain._

I decided to lay inthe grass a little longer. It was good listening to the sound of the wind.It wasn't bad today a slight long breeze. I just waited and waited. I let my imagination run wild for however long for stuff i would most likely forget while walking to school. I lay in the grass until i heard "Get up Humph we need to go to school".

I opened my eyes and looked straight at the owner of the deep voice. Mooch. "Okay" i said getting up. Mooch is a junior. He is tge tallest but the biggest of us four. He of course is also the oldest. We started our 15 minute journey to school.

"So you guys ready for your first ever highschool day?" Mooch said. I had my arms on the back of my head. I put them down to my side and looked at Mooch.

I chuckled nervously and stated "Actually I'm quite scared. What if it turns out like Middle school? What if the older kids don't like me and want to be rude to me?"

Mooch laughed. _Does he think I'm joking?_ He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Humphrey trust me when i say this. This won't be anything like Junior High. You won't be bullied by seniors they are really cool people. Juniors may give you some crap but that is only because they want you to feel tge same thing they did during there freshman year. Sophomores will probably be the nicest since they went through the same shit when they were in freshman year. But watch out for one senior. Garth Williams he is nice but you get on his bad side and you'll never hear the end of it" Mooch said.

I took note of what he said. I saw the school and i got scared all over again. "You guys are in blue house so I'll see you guys later" Mooch said.

"Oh yeah at orientation they did say that all freshman were gonna have their homerooms in blue house. Sophomores are in green house. Juniors are in gold house and seniors are in tan house" Salty said as we walked on campus. It was just me, him, and Shakey.

"How are we supposed to know what our homeroom is?" I asked. I never got a paper sayinh what it was. I once again was worried. I started to sweat on my forehead. I started to feel warm.

"Humphrey we find out by going to the hallway before the gym. We get our scedule and then we go to the theatre room. All freshman do" Shakey informed in that duh voice. "I swear your a dunce man"

Salty laughed "Says the guy who passed with C-'s and D's" I laughed when i heard that. We heard Shakey growl under his breath so we stopped. Shakey is shorter than Salty but taller than me by an inch. I'm 5'5" and Salty is 5'8". Mooch is 6'2". I did calm down. I felt cool and relaxed again.

We made it to the place i saw about over 100 kids in. We dodged and weaved our way through the lines. We saw signs in front of three people. The sign on the far right said A-H. The middle sign said i-P. And the sign on the far left was Q-Z. I went far right as Shakey and Salty went far left. Their last name being Sanchez and mine being DaSilva. When i made it to the person holding a stack of papers i said. "Hey um my name is Humphrey DaSilva"

The man holding the papers looked through the papers was flipping through them. He stopped at a paper and picked it up. He gave me the paper and said with a smile "Welcome to Jasper High where college isn't a goal it's a plan"

I smiled back. "Thank you sir" i said offering my hand. He accepted the shake. With that i left to an open area. I saw Salty and Shakey already at a place and walked to them.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. First Day of High School (Part 2)

**Okay i hate wasting your reading time but this is the 3rd full chapter on Chromebook. Yes i really do love this thing that much. Anyway here is the chapter of the rewrite of TBOL!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I had just caught up with Salty and Shakey. They were standing in between two doors that were about 15 feet apart. "Hey guys where is the auditorium? We are supposed to go there" I said.

Shakey rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgrace "Seriously dude sometimes i wonder how you made it to this grade" he said. I was confused but mostly hurt by his statement. He finally pointed up, above us was a sign that stretched to the edge of either door saying 'Auditorium'. I felt stupid after seeing that and understood where he was coming from.

Salty patted me on the back. "Don't worry about it Humphrey it happens. Let's go take our seats" he said walking to the door on the right. I followed him and Shakey followed straight after me. We walked through the doors and i saw that this place was huge. The stage was big even from the back seats. We were some of the first people here. There were exactly three seats left on row 7 which is where we were headed. When we made it Shakey walked past us and sat first. I didn't understand why until i saw a girl was next to him. It was a grey wolf. She looked to have a figure. Shakey well is kind of a pervert, knowing him he is gonna sneak peeks to try see down her shirt. I looked to Salty to see him roll his eyes and sit next to Shakey. I sat next to him and we started chatting.

"So you ready for the year Humph?" he said. I looked at him and nodded. Once i knew he saw my nod i looked around the room. This place looked beautiful, the red seats, the black carpeted floor, and the walls seemed to be well. I saw a few people i remembered from middle school.

"There's Kate" i heard Shakey say pointing to a tan wolf a few rows ahead. The wolf looked beautiful even though i could only see her from a distance and i could only see the left side of her face. She seemed to be talking to a brown wolf. The brown wolf was kind of cute.

"Shakey give it up she is done with you and for a good reason" Salty said in an annoyed tone.

"Dude shut your fucking dumb ass mouth. Fuckin' i seriously don't give two shits she is gone she is cunt anyway. But that body is just sooo mmmm. Her figure is beautiful" Shakey said licking his lips. Honestly i was disgusted by what i had just heard. That was really just intolerable.

"Shakey i have no say here but seriously man. Is that the way you see woman. Someone with a good figure. No wonder your single. Sorry but you needed to hear that" i said. If i wasn't me i probably would have been worse. I looked behind us to see about three and a quarter rows filled. It had been about 5 minutes since we had got here. I heard the sound of a mic being tapped on and instinctively looked toward the stage. There was a average sized male wolf there. Seemed to be in his mid forties and was a grey wolf.

"Hello freshman and graduation class of 2021!" he said. Most of us said hello or just yelled woo. "Today you begin a very important part of your life. Today you finally start to mark that stone to your future. Today you will start to form friendships and memories that will last forever. Today you are Jasper high school students" He paused so i looked around. Saw a few more familiar faces. "Now what does it men to be a Jasper high school student. You must be respectful, responsible, and motivated. If you are these three things you will be successful" Everybody wooed causing him to pause. Once we were calm he continued "Don't get me wrong there is always challenges, but with these challenges comes great rewards. Think about it. You guys will party, there will be prom, field trips, new friendships, you find out more about yourselves, and the graduation that will determine your future!" he said. We all nodded and were excited. "I'm now going to give the mic to our principle, Mrs. Kapler!" When he said that he walked to a elderly wolf. She was a brown wolf and looked near her 80s.

"Hello everybody" we all said hello back. She had a sweet voice. "I just came to say that i hope you enjoy your time here in Jasper high. I know you kids are all great students who's dreams are as endless as the universe itself. It comes down to how much you want it. Here we make sure you go make them true. To not make them a goal but a plan" we all wooed at this. "When the day comes that you all graduate i will hope that you made amazing memories and are ready for a successful future beyond high school. We hope that your next step is college" she said and took a pause to catch her breath. "Now i am going to give back to Mr. Bennett" she finished walking to the man from before.

"Okay before we go i would like Jasper's young star to the stage. Before school today she asked us to perform her song that isn't yet released to the public. She said she wrote the song yesterday and we said we'd allow it. SO WOULD KATE WILSON COME TO THE STAGE!" he yelled and i looked down to see Kate get up.

 **Kate's POV**

I got up and i was excited. I was gonna sing a song to tell everyone my big breakup with Shakey. I wanted to ruin him after all the shit he put me through. I made it on stage while i heard cheers from everywhere. I grabbed the mic and asked "How we doing today fellow freshman of Jasper high?" I only heard good and cheers. "Good, good. Now as for this song it goes to my ex-boyfriend who happens to be in row seven far left of where I'm looking. He is 3rd to last seat closer to the wall. He is next to his brother Salty and the cute female wolf there" i said pointing to him. I saw the wolf next to Salty to and thought about how cute he looked and then i saw the rips in his shirt. I saw people look toward Shakey and boo at him which made me feel a bit better. "Okay i need my friend Landon to come up here real quick since he helped" I saw him stand up and walk to the stage until he was next to me Okay here we go" i took a deep breath and started.

 _ **By the way this is Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato. L=Landon and K=Kate. ()=together**_

 _"L: Payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest... GO!_

 _K: Now I'm out here looking like revenge, feelin' like a 10, the best i ever been and yeah, i know it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse_

 _L: Wait a minute_

 _K: Now your out here looking like regret, ain't to proud to beg second chance you'll never get, and yeah i know how bad it must hurt to see me like this but it gets worse_

 _L: Wait a minute_

 _K: Now payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest, you fuckin' with a savage, can't have this can't have this, ahhh. And it be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nahhh. Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Being so bad got me feelin' so good, showing you up like i knew that i would._ _Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), feelin' inspired cuz the tables have turned, yeah and I'm on fire and i know that it burns._

 _Baby fineness is the way to kill, tell me how it feel, bet its such a bitter pill, and yeah i know you though you had bigger, better things, bet right now this stings_

 _L: (Wait a minute)_

 _K: Cuz the grass is greener under me, bright as technicolor, i can tell that you can see and yeah,_ _i know how bad it must hurt to see me like this but it gets worse_

 _L: Wait a minute_

 _K: Now payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest, you fuckin' with a savage, can't have this can't have this, ahhh. And it be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nahhh. Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Being so bad got me feelin' so good, showing you up like i knew that i would._ _Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), feelin' inspired cuz the tables have turned, yeah and I'm on fire and i know that it burns._

 _Talk that talk baby, better walk that walk baby, if you talk, if you talk that talk baby, better walk, better walk that walk baby. Ohh yeah talk that talk baby_ _, better walk better walk, better walk baby, if you talk, if you talk that talk baby, better walk, better walk that walk baby_

 _OHH YEAH_ _Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Being so bad got me feelin' so good, showing you up like i knew that i would._ _Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), Baby I'm sorry (I'm not sorry), feelin' inspired cuz the tables have turned, yeah and I'm on fire and i know that it burns. And I'm sorryyy_

 _L: Payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest"_

After that i took a second to catch my breath as i bowed hearing the great cheers of my crowd. Now this will be a fun year.

 **Humphrey's POV**

She had just taken her bow. Salty, Shakey, and i were wide eyed. Wolves were booing at Shakey while cheering Kate. I felt bad for him i mean sure he can be hard to deal with but public humiliation is a bit much if you ask me. We decided to leave early and go to our homeroom class. We walked to the core which is a big circle and walked to blue house. Blue house is you turn right when we reach the core and in between the double doors where it says 'Blue House'. We turned right at the end of the hall and found 4-213. We walked through after we saw the name tag. Mr. Fagan was our homeroom teacher, algebra teacher for me, and our advisory teacher which according to Salty happens every other Wednesday. "Ahh you must be here early go on pick your seats not next to each other a all of you are paired with one of the opposing gender to sit with you through all your classes and be your next BFF" he said pointing to all the seats"

We sat behind each other Shakey front row, Salty middle row, and me in the back row. We sat at the edge next to the window. There was three rows of double desk. We sat in silence. About 5 minutes later we saw about 33 kids walk into the class. The boys sat down and the teacher called the girls into a huddle. One by one they started to fill in the seats. There was Kate left after about a minute and 1 seat left. The seat next to mine. She started walking towards me and stopped"I have to sit next to him?" she said this in a rude way. It was something that got me ticked off since i did nothing to her. I laughed and she looked at me disgusted "What?"

I tried to keep it in but the words just came out. "I'm so sorry its just that you are living proof that fame and money change people" i said chuckling after. She looked to have to gotten madder.

"I'm sorry do i know you?" she asked and again the words just slipped out. I swear something is wrong with me.

"Oh no just a friend of mine said you used to have a soul" was my reply. I wish i could've taken it back. She became really angry.

She laughed "You know kid. At least I'm not a part of a gang. What gang are you from the BH"

When she said BH i suddenly lost my mood "BH huh" i said this as i go up and i walked up to her. "Listen they aren't a group to talk smack about they are d" i had lost my voice for a second "They are dangerous. And for the record Miss Wilson they wear red and black. Another thing I'm not in a gang. Lastly careful about joking about them you never know who here has seen them first hand". I said all that with tears starting to form. I left the room quickly and sat down next to the door. I cried and questioned my own existence.

 **Kate's POV**

That scumbag just left the room i didn't pay attention to whatever he said. As i was about to sit i heard a familiar voice."Kate you didn't listen to him i suppose" it was Salty the brother to my ex.

"You'd be right. I don't need to listen to him" i said confidently turning around. Salty looked at me with a 'you monster' kind of look.

"Kate you don't know him but i do. That kid is the kid who you talked to on the phone. That kid lived in the ghetto with his Mom and Dad. And with the BH. I said lived Kate. Kate you just hit an open wound if you can call it that. Kate his parents died in front of him and his house blew up in front of him not even 12 hours ago. Kate that kid is Humphrey DaSilva and he just dealt with that shit! CAUSED BY THE MOTHER FUCKIN' BH. HE HAS NO MORE FAMILY! NO HOME! WE BROUGHT HIM IN TRYING TO SLOWLY HEAL HIM AND YOU JUST SLASHED AT AN OPEN WOUND! ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF" he screamed nearly breaking down. He just left the whole class and me in tears.

"Oh my God" i said covering my hand with my mouth. I walked to my seat and we all just sat in silence. 5 minutes later the kid who i now as Humphrey DaSilva walked in the room he seemed normal. You would have never guessed he just went through what he did. He walked up to where i was and sat in his empty seat.

He looked at me with a blank face "I uh. Ahem. I'm sorry about the way i acted before that isn't the usual me. I hope we can get past this one day" he said offering his hand. I shook it and also shook my head.

"No I should be the one saying sorry"

 **I decided to leave it hear. This might come out before my 2nd on Chromebook since i finished it first. Anyway this was part 2 of the first day of highschool i hope you enjoyed guys and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. First Day of High School (Part 3),Rubble

**Well here we are the story I'm going to focus on. I hop you guys enjoy this.**

*Bell Rings*

 **Humphrey's POV**

Here we go can't wait for Algebra. I'm actually a really smart kid when it comes to math. Although i do think it's luck. I never get lower than a 90 on a math test unless you count the benchmark which i didn't even try on that test. **(Okay that is actually truth. I am a math nerd).** I walked out the classroom trying to find 4-306.

 **Kate's POV**

I thought about what Salty told me. I thought of the possibility and there was just no way. The kid doesn't look to have gone through stuff like that it's just impossible. I walked toward the door the only one to have left being that kid. The kids started to leave one by one i told them the same thing. "Salty is lying I meant the kid doesn't seem to have gone through that pain" each nodding in agreement. Then Salty and Shakey came through. They looked at me with disgust. Actually Shakey was being a pervert. Mom did say he was not the right choice and i should have listened. Mom does know a good man from a bad one from one simple glance. I walked to my next class with the kid. I found the class not to long after leaving and was welcomed with a load of what i expected. Mom wanted me to go to a public high school saying it would be a great experience. What i did see was a bunch of people staring wide eyed. Then i heard some screams. You know the normal screams you'd hear when people meet a famous person.

The teacher calmed everyone down as i sat next to Humphrey. I looked toward the teacher who was about to begin. "Okay class I am your Algebra teacher. Is Mrs. G" I was confused by why it was just a G. "My name is really complicated so people just call me Ms. G for short. Today we won't do to much just this packet so i know where your at in Algebra" She started passing out the papers. She gave many to the kids in the front row. The papers were being passed back until they came to Humphrey and I. Ms. G clapped her hands getting every ones attention. "Please know this has some stuff from 8th grade but it goes up to the new stuff you'll learn this year. I made it simple from the problems you will face in the future. Now begin"

I started the test. Question one was a simple multiplication problem. 5 times 12. Easy that's 60. The next few questions were easy. Until question 10. I didn't understand it in the slightest. I was there for about 2 minutes trying to find out what it was. The graph threw me off so much. Just then i heard a chair push out close to me. I looked out to see who it was but i saw no pone until someone walked into my view. It was Humphrey. He walked up to the teacher and handed her the paper. "Um I'm sorry it's only been about fifteen minutes and that's 34 questions please take the test"

"With all do respect Ms. G i did take the test. I tried my best. I just do work in my head" he said. He was starting to piss me off thinking he was so smart. The teacher took the paper.

"If this is lower than a 60 you're retaking the test" was her reply. She looked at the page and Humphrey walked back to his seat next to mine. He walked back with a look of confidence.

When he sat down I gave him a dirty look. "You know something kid your starting to piss me off. In case you didn't know no-life's like you don't make it far in this world"

He looked toward the window, he was staring at the clouds. "I don't think i deserved that Miss Wilson. I'm a quiet kid and I'm just minding my business. I'm sorry if me turning in my paper before you is getting you angry but I'm just being myself. Everyone has their own speed and my speed in math is pretty fast. I'm sorry if I'm getting you angry"

"Are you fucking serious scumbag? You really have some nerve talking to me like that" I said. This kid really is starting some shit. He really is angering me. He is going to get what he deserves.

 **Humphrey's POV**

 _What did i do?_ I just continued to stare out the window and decided to just stop talking. I just let myself stare at the clouds. About a few minutes later the rest of the class finished. The teacher went up to the board and started writing numbers. She wrote numbers 1-5 and started writing names starting at 5. Next to the numbers she started writing names starting at number 5. 5 was Ricardo, 4 was Emma, 3 was Kate, 2 was Jessica, and one was myself. She put numbers after those names. Next to Ricardo was a 44, next to Emma was a 46, next to Kate was a 57, next to Jessica was a 62, and next to mine was a 74. _Wait these are our test scores._ "Okay class these are the 5 best test scores may these people stand up. I stood up as well as Kate, a male about two rows down, a female next to Kate, and two more females in the front row. "These are the top five wolves in this class. The rest of you will be at their level by the end of the year. That is all the rest of the period is yours"

I sat down and stared at the window. I thought about what Salty said. About making a song. Not about Mom and Dad but i think I'll do what they wanted me to do. Start making music. I grabbed my 'Idea Book' to put a few song ideas in. I have this book so i don't forget about what i was thinking of. I wrote Song ideas at the top. I started putting some ideas down. "Nice diary loser"

I knew who said it. It was Kate of course. I just ignored her and kept writing. Once done i put the notebook in me bag. I looked out the window again waiting for the bell to ring.

 **(Time skip: End of the Day)**

I am in History class with our teacher Mrs. Spencer. She is amazing. I got lucky as Salty is in this class as well as my old friend from middle school Wes. The bell is about to ring. *Bell Rings*. Or it will ring right now. I walked with Salty leaving the class room. We made it outside and were waiting for Shakey and Mooch. I got a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Kate. "Hey loser"

I looked away ignoring her. Salty looked at her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked at him and he looked at me. I put my hand up saying stop. He did and we just kept a look for Shakey and Mooch. Out of nowhere a sharp pain hit my left knee pit. I fell to the ground noticing that Kate just kicked me there. I quickly got up and rubbed where the pain was and just ignored her. This whole time Salty was wide eyed.

I looked at him. "Hey Salty aren't we supposed to meet at blue house?" I asked. He thought and looked at me. He nodded and we left to find blue house exit. We found the others to find out Kate was following us.

"Hey loser why you going with them when you have your own house to go to" she whispered to my left ear. I looked at her. She was getting me mad and i never get mad.

"Would you like to see my house?" i asked. I pointed to Salty "We are going there to find some stuff". She nodded and walked next to me to the others. "Listen guys we are going to my old house to find some stuff and we are bringing Miss Wants to hurt me with us". Mooch shook his head and Shakey just walked away.

"Okay man be strong" Mooch said.

 **Kate's POV**

I was getting annoyed now. I thought i was going to his house not his old house. He is playing a game and I hate it. "Let me call Mom". Mooch left and Humphrey started walking followed by Salty and i. I went through my contacts and found Mom. I called her. She finely picked up **Hey sweetie I'm waiting at one of the exits where are you?** "Hey Mom sorry I'll walk home and I'm hanging out with some friends" **Oh okay Kate have fun see you at the house.** "Okay Mom see you soon, bye" **Bye** and with that i hung up.

"Wow i never knew we were friends. I though you had an undying hatred towards me" Humphrey said with his smart mouth.

"Shut the fuck up loser. It's the only way she'll let me be" i said quickly replying. Humphrey just shrugged and kept walking. Salty kept quite.

Finally Salty spoke up about 45 minutes later. "We almost there?"

Humphrey chuckled. He patted him on the back. "Well since we are coming from the school It's a one hour and fifteen minute walk. So I'd say about another 30 minutes"

"Jesus kid you live in the ghetto" i blurted out chuckling. I looked at them to see their reactions. Salty had a look of disgust and Humphrey was just blank.

"Um no. I used to live in the ghetto. As of 8:10 I'll have lived in the upper class for 24 hours" Humphrey said.

"Do we have to have her along man?" Salty said still looking at me with that disgust look.

"Yes we do" he replied. "She seems eager to know so why not"

It went silent again so i started playing a game on my phone. I played a guess the logo game. The game is easy at first. It's filled with every logo. I was getting them all right until it came to a sports logo. It was a bull, red, white, and blue. "Hey you guys know what logo this is from?"

Humphrey looked at it and said "Yeah it's a football logo. Houston Texans". I clicked it and the correct sound came through. Next was another tough one. I clicked a random answer and turned out unlucky. It pulled up a You scored: 11 High Score: 17.

A few minutes went by and i never beat my high score. Humphrey spoke up. "Uh guys let's go through the woods". I looked at him in confusion while Salty nodded.

"Why do we need to go through the woods?" i asked. Humphrey walked to the woods in a hurry and Salty followed. I walked to them. Humphrey looked around the streets.

"Kate first of all your famous and we are in the ghetto you will get robbed. Second they are still looking for me" he said. _Who is they?_ We just walked the rest of the way until we saw a pile of rubble. On the front lawn was a woman mid forties just lying there. "I'm back Mom and Dad" Humphrey said.

He ran to the rubble and i stayed where i was with Salty. "Holy Shit" Salty said.

We caught up with Humphrey who was crouched next to a huge pile of rubble. We crouched next to him. "I don't get it. Where the fuck is your house?" He said nothing just point at the rubble. I felt tears in my eyes. "How long ago did this happen?" i said now feeling like the worst wolf alive.

"It was only last night about 7:00 to 7:05. They were already here when i got here. They tried to kill me and Mom saved me. She was the body up front. Dad is probably in ashes now. They killed him inside. Then the house went to flames and i ran to the woods"

"I'm... I'm so sorry Humphrey i feel so horrible. I will help you guys find what your looking for and i promise to be nicer from now on" i said. Humphrey also in tears gave me a hug.

"It's alright i forgive you Kate and thanks for wanting to help" he said. His hug felt so comforting and his fur was so soft. Salty hugged us as well. We broke the hug and Humphrey spoke again "I'm trying to find a picture of them hoping its good enough and my ring given to me by Mom" With that we went inside the rubble that used to be his house. "My ring is most likely in my room and family photos in the living room".

We walked inside and he pointed to where his room is and the living room. Salty went towards the living room and i followed him to his bedroom. I hope i can help him find what he needs.

 **Okay so there is that done. Next chapter is the search and whatever pops into my head. Anyway you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Search, Friends

**Okay Hey guys I am here with another chapter in TBOL. I'm not much of a talker so here we go.**

 **Kate's POV**

I was checking between a frame where he said used to be his closet. I was having no luck. I looked toward Humphrey and he seemed to be looking in a panic mode. "Hey what are you panicking for?".

He looked at me and i could see the fear in his eyes. He walked toward me and with his left hand grabbed my shoulder. He took a second to breath and let go. "Kate why wouldn't i be? I bought my best friend and a music star to a dangerous place to find a photo and a ring when i know the BH are looking for me. If they find us we are all dead. We have no cover from their attacks and i can't find anything. What if everything is burned and this was for nothing. What if the BH find us. I'm just scared out of my mind. I-" I cut him off by giving him a hug. He needed the comfort. He took a second to calm down.

We departed from the hug and it was time to speak up. "Listen Humphrey we'll be fine. Your ring and a photo will be found. You've escaped them once and i know we can all escape. We're gonna be fine".

He took a few seconds to calm his nerves. He looked at me with a smile. "Thanks". I nodded and he got up and started looking again. I looked in the closet again and saw a huge book. The bottom corner was burned a bit. I opened the book to see photos. Each page was another photo. I saw mostly a little wolf pup with two parents. The pup looked like a young version of Humphrey. The female had Ice blue eyes like his but had snow white fur. My sister also has this fur it's really beautiful. I saw there was also a male wolf that had lime green eyes and platinum fur like Humphrey's.

I looked through the book and saw many pictures of Humphrey as a pup. He looked so cute. I grabbed one and put it in my pocket. I have no idea why but i did. I saw one of a more recent picture it showed Humphrey with an acoustic guitar. He was looking away from the photo. It looked amazing so i decided to keep that one to, once again for no reason. "Hey I found one, or actually a lot"

I heard his footsteps come towards me. "No way that survived" he said shocked but i could hear a hint of relief and happiness. He grabbed part of it and we looked at a few pictures. We flipped through a few pages and he looked at me. "Thank you for helping and for finding this"

"No way!" we heard from no where. We turned to see Salty run toward us with something in his hand. I looked closely to see it was the acoustic guitar from before. It was a good looking guitar to. I forgot what the color was called but it was orange mixed with black.

Humphrey looked at the guitar with shock as well. Salty handed the guitar to him. He just looked at it with a tear in his eye. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"It was in your basement. It was under the staircase" Salty said. "How long ago did you get that guitar?". Humphrey stared at the guitar for a while.

"I got it about four years ago. Mom and Dad saved up so they could get it for my birthday. They didn't have enough but they were able to save a bit more so they could get it for Christmas. I remember they said i was a natural. I played so well. It's my first and only instrument. I put it away since i gave up on music didn't think i would do good with it. Thought it wasn't my career. I put it away two years ago. Didn't think i had a good voice with all the voice cracks. Then this summer we started practicing and you said i had an amazing voice but by then i forgot i had a guitar of my own" he said. Tears fell on the guitar as he smiled and just kept staring. I felt so bad about that story. My eyesight became blurry and i knew i had tears in my own eyes as well. I blinked and the blur was gone but i felt my cheeks were a tiny bit wet.

He put it down flat and continued his search. He looked to where we saw a burnt down night stand and a bed set with ashes where the mattress should be. He looked left and right and i saw his smile grow as he reached for something. "What did you find?" i asked and Salty nodded.

He grabbed something that i couldn't see. He put it through his right ring finger. "I found my ring Mom gave me".

"THERE HE IS"

 **Humphrey's POV**

"THERE HE IS" i heard as i looked in the direction of the noise. It was many people in red and black. Some had guns others had knives. My brain processed everything in only a second.

"OH GOD GUYS RUN" i screamed as i ran towards them and they started to run. Kate ran with the photo book and Salty just ran. I ran as they made it to the woods. I could heard footsteps and gunshots. As they ran i looked back and saw my guitar. I turned around and soon saw about three men. One with a gun and two with knives. If i wasn't stupid i would turn and run away but that guitar meant so much. I ran towards death and saw as the man pulled the trigger. Nothing hit me so i knew he missed. The two others ran at me and tried to stab me. One tripped and the other did the dumb thing and threw the knife.

The knife missed and i kept running. I was now only ten feet from the guy with a gun. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. It jammed. I got lucky as i made it to my guitar. I saw another five people. Two had guns and the rest had knives. I grabbed my guitar and ran like hell. I ran past the guy trying to fix his jammed gun and passed the other two people. One was grabbing their knife and the other was lying down in a pool of blood. I saw a glimpse of a bullet hole and prayed my luck stayed this way. I ran as fast as i could but felt nearly out of breath. Another loud bang was heard and i saw dirt fly and nearly blind me. I looked behind me and saw so much dirt in the air. I could barely see past it.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the side. I looked to see who did it and saw Kate. Salty was behind her searching to see if anyone saw. "Are you fucking crazy Humphrey! You could have been killed!" Kate said in a panicked but relieved voice.

I thought about what i did and all of a sudden a tornado of fear just entered my mind. "I was being stupid, I-I-I don't know what came over me" i said in a panic trying my best to catch my breath and calm down.

"Well luckily you're fine, and they are leaving. They gave up on us" Salty said.

"Let's just never come back here again" Kate said catching her breath. "Also thus is to be kept only among ourselves" she finished making her point clear. Salty and i nodded. I grabbed my guitar and saw it was perfectly fine. My ring was in good condition just needed to be washed. "You guys want to hang out at my place?" We looked at Kate with surprise. She looked at us with a confused look. "What never been asked to sleep at a girls house?"

"Nope" we said in unison.

Kate just giggled. "Of course not"

"Not to mention i don't have any clothes except for these" i said.

"Actually incorrect but even though i was so graciously asked i have to help Shakey today" Salty quickly replied. He opened his bag and handed me a few clothes that were mine and some my fathers.

"When did you get these?" i asked. I saw he had his school bag. "Oh forgot you had brought your bag"

"I brought it for this reason. I thought we would need to carry stuff so i brought it. Also i found them in the basement before i found the guitar" he said. He handed me the bag. "Give it back tomorrow have fun at Kate's dude"

He started to leave us here and we soon didn't see him. "Let's go to the park so when i Mom picks us up it isn't suspicious" Kate said.

"Okay your the bus Miss Wilson" i said as we got up. She smirked and gave me a punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"Oh stop, it wasn't that bad and just keep calling me Kate, and let's be friends" she said.

"Okay first of all you have a strong punch okay. Second okay let's go to the park. Lastly we are friends" i said. She smiled and gave me a hug. Once we broke the hug we left for the park.

 **Okay guys the chapter is off here. I hope this was satisfactory. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. I remember you, Kate's House

**Humphrey's POV**

We made it to the main park in Jasper, 'Wilson Park'. Named after the wolf who founded Jasper, the great Jasper Wilson. "Did you know Jasper Wilson is my ancestor?" i heard Kate say.

"Really? I guess it makes sense you do have the same last name" i said after thinking. It does actually make sense though. Jasper Wilson was a brown wolf with hazel eyes and married Mary Stone who had tan fur and brown eyes. We found a bench and sat down.

She looked at my guitar. "How good are you at guitar?". I looked at the acoustic guitar in my hand.

I looked at her with a confused look. "I don't know. I don't think so, i mean i never got lessons, if you want i could play and we could find out". She nodded and i started to play. I played a rhythm that i remembered. It wasn't as good as i remembered but looking at her face she seemed to have liked it. She started nodding to the beat. "Oh yeah?" i asked. She giggled and i went faster. She kept up with the beat though.

She laughed and so did i. "Okay I'm going to call Mom" she said. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. It showed a lock screen and she looked at me and mover her free hand in a circular direction telling me to turn around.

I chuckled and turned around. "You do know that we could just walk right?"

I heard the sound of her phone unlocking and turned to her. She looked at me and chuckled. "What?! Your telling me that you'd rather walk about an hour and waste your energy and take longer rather than wait about ten or fifteen minutes, get in a car and have fun?"

I laughed "Fair point Kate, i just like walking".

She giggled and put her hand on my leg. "Give me a reason for us to walk"

I thought for a minute. I looked around trying to get an idea. I saw people playing soccer, saw people playing instruments, and then i saw someone getting a ride on the others back. _Perfect... i think anyway._ "Um how about i give you a lift?"

She looked at me confused. "A lift?"

I pointed to my back "Yeah you can ride on my back the whole way".

She tapped her chin with her finger "Tempting, very tempting but, I'll have to refuse" she said. She gave me a hug and finished saying "Next time though as long as i get that ride". She dialed her Moms number and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Mom" a pause. "I'm fine is it okay if my friend and I get a lift?" another pause. "We are at Wilson Park, and is it okay if he stays the night" this was a longer pause. "No Mom he's not like that he's kind and we're just friends" it was a slight pause but Kate's face wasn't a happy face. "Okay Mom love you bye" there was a pause then she hung up. "Mom is gonna be here in about 10 minutes and she'll think about you staying the night.

About 10 and a half minutes a black Jeep van pulled up. **(Okay only reason I keep using Jeep for Eve's car in my stories is because my sister said her first car choice was a Jeep so i decided why the heck not use Jeep lol).** The person in the car was familiar. It was the women i saw this morning in the nurse uniform. She looked at me and her face lit up "No way it's you again. I see you befriended my daughter. One step closer". At first she confused me then i remembered our conversation.

I chuckled and put my hand out for a shake. "Miss Wilson i didn't know you were Kate's mother. I guess i am though" i said. She accepted my handshake. She saw my guitar and the bag and looked confused. "Oh um my brothers bag and he gave me my guitar" she nodded and Kate rode in the front seat as i sat in the back.

Kate was confused the whole time. "Wait you guys know each other?". I nodded and Miss Wilson decided to answer the question.

"Oh yeah he was lying in front of your ex's house. I was quite surprised to see a kid so peaceful and kind a part of the same household as that problem child you went out with" she said. I didn't really appreciate the fact she talked down on Shakey.

"Uh I know Shakey isn't the most friendliest person but he is my friend and i don't like when people talk about my friends that way. He has his problems. A lot of problems but we all do. I really don't expect forgiveness towards him just you don't have to talk bad about him. No matter what he is still a wolf like all of us" i said rather shyly. Kate looked at me with a look that just screamed 'you serious' and Miss Wilson nodded.

"Speaking of which Kate never mentioned you when she talked about your family. Can i have a little light on that?" Miss Wilson asked. I would've expected that question knowing she saw me on the lawn and Kate had never seen me before today.

I didn't waste anytime with my answer "Well it's because they aren't my real family. They are like brothers to me but they aren't my real blood brothers just really close friends. Only yesterday i started living with them"

Miss Wilson looked at the mirror in the middle of the car with a sympathetic face. "Are you orphaned?"

I didn't want to lie to her but i didn't want to say my house blew up yesterday because it's such an unlikely event. I decided that i technically was adopted which happens to orphaned people. "Yeah i am". I watched Kate's face for a reaction and it showed relief. I guess she was happy i lied.

"Kate, Humphrey is allowed to stay the night. Humphrey your welcome at our house anytime" Miss Wilson said. Kate's reaction was to say the least a reaction surprise.

"Really Mom?" Kate said with a huge smile on her face. Miss Wilson only nodded with a smile on her face. Kate looked at me and looked like she was about to scream in excitement.

"Thank you Miss Wilson" i said only to hear a laugh.

The laugh was from Miss Wilson "Just call me Eve" she responded. Kate looked confused.

I nodded and said "Okay, Eve".

We finally made it to Kate's house which to me looked like a palace but what do i know. Kate lead me inside only behind Eve. Eve opened the door and all i see is a red carpet leading to the stairs. Kate smiled "Let's hang out in my room".

We went up the stairs and i saw at the opposing end was a balcony. We walked toward it and turned on the last right before the big balcony. In the room was pink painted walls white ceiling and a black carpet. The walls were covered in mostly music posters. Mainly male singers. It also had a few movie stars. My favorite of the people was Adam Sandler. "Whoa cool room". The bed had gold colored blankets and gold colored pillow cases matching her fer. A flat screen TV opposite of her bed. An Xbox was hooked up to it and to the opposite side of the wall closest to the balcony was a huge dresser. Speaking of the wall closest to the balcony there was a door leading to there but the blinds covered the sun from reaching inside the room.

She laughed "Yeah mom really went all out but now I'm making my own money and buying some of my own things now" she said. I don't know why she brought up money but eh. She decided to lay on her bed. I saw no where to sit so i just stood where was. She looked at me and smirked "You know you're aloud to sit right?"

I looked at her confused "Where should i sit?". I wasn't seeing a chair or anything to sit on for that matter.

She giggled then laughed. Her laugh seemed like a laugh saying 'your stupid'. "Humphrey you can sit on my bed". When she said that i really did feel stupid. I laughed it off to try and hide my embarrassment.

 **Kate's POV**

Humphrey laughed but it was a half hearted laugh. His laugh wasn't real. "What's the matter Humphrey?".

He looked at me and looked to be about to cover himself up but he only sighed. "I just felt like an idiot that's all. I mean how stupid am i to have not known that" he said rubbing the back of his head and looked to the floor in a shameful way.

I felt really bad and what he said just wasn't true. I knew he needed this to be told this. I stood up and i gave him a hug. His head rested on my left shoulder. I was surprised that i was taller than him. We seemed the same height but i noticed i was a bit taller. I quickly had that leave my mind and focused on Humphrey. "Listen Humphrey your not an idiot. You're one smart wolf and your math score proves it. Math isn't everything i know but i see that your a smart wolf so please don't call yourself an idiot"

We broke the hug and he looked at me his eyes watered. He wiped his tears and chuckled. "I can't believe we went from you actually hitting me at school to you giving me a confidence boost". When he said that i felt like an asshole. I forgot i had hurt him.

Tears formed in my eyes "I'm so sorry about that" i said starting to cry.

He gave me a hug. I cried into his chest. I could feel the ripped part of his chest as i cried. He shushed me and calmed me down. He made me look at him "Listen Kate do you really want to ruin your beautiful fur and cover your beautiful eyes in tears? Come on that gold and amber shouldn't have to feel tears. Kate its really okay. In fact if it makes you feel better I've been through worse first impressions at school before"

I looked at him with shock. I thought what i put him through would be the worst. "I don't believe you Humphrey".

He chuckled and said "Well it's true". He made a face like he was reliving bad memories. "I remember i was in 7th grade. It was the first day and i was ready for the year. I kissed Mom goodbye and ran to school. As soon as i go in the classroom i see the teacher was gone. This kid was much bigger than i. He was very muscular and he was really popular. His name was Garth. He literally punched me out of my chair and kicked me a few times in the stomach. The closet door in the room was open so he dragged me in and shut the closet door. The teacher was at a meeting i guess as i was trapped in that closet for thirty minutes as he kept banging the door. No teachers even heard the noise. I got lucky as he transferred to another school a few weeks later".

I knew who he was talking about. I dated Garth before i dated Shakey. It's funny because when i think about it Shakey was just a less attractive and less stronger person than Garth. I have no idea what i saw in either of them. I decided to act like i didn't know him. "He sounds like a prick" i said.

He chuckled and i have no idea why. "Maybe but eh i can't say anything. I'm not one to judge someone really in fact when i said what i said today to you in homeroom I have no idea what happened. I feel bad about that still and I'm sorry. I felt so bad for Shakey that i acted like him and said what he said just in a less rude way" he said.

I laughed "So you were quoting Shakey that explains so much". I looked at him with a smile. He tried to smile back but i saw he felt awful about that. "Listen Humphrey its fine you didn't mean it. I forgive you okay" i said trying to calm him down. I had spread my arms out asking for a hug. He smiled and hugged me. He had such a gentle touch when he hugged. "Let's change the subject, what did you write in your diary?"

He laughed and we broke the hug. "It's not a diary it's a idea book. I write ideas in it so i don't forget them. On that page it was song ideas like bullying, break ups, basically love, and anything inspirational. Oh wait speaking of which i need to use the bathroom so i can clean my ring" he said showing me his ring. I could see the ring said 'Endless Love' with hearts on either side of the words.

I directed him to the bathroom and let him leave. I thought that i wanted to hear him sing one of his songs. He came back a few minutes later with his ring sparkling. "Hey Humphrey do you mind singing one of your songs?'

He looked nervous "Um sure, just you might want to cover your ears or they may bleed" he said as we shared a laugh. I can't wait for what the song may be.

 **Okay we leave it off here. Okay question should i use a song i made myself or a professionals song? I don't care which one just which. One of my originals or a real song. Please say in the reviews and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Empty, Sad From the Past

**Okay been gone for a while** **. Chromebook was sent in so shouldn't be to long until I'm good to post chapters consistently. I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter. Also _Warning this chapter is maybe sad so if you aren't for that then do not read!_**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Dang. What do I do? Which song do I sing? Ugh man, they are all so bad. She'll be disgusted by what she hears and not to mention her poor ears. I mean the guys told me my voice was good but I mean come on. How do I know they weren't just being nice? I'm so scared. I took a deep breath to calm down. "You alright Humphrey?" I heard Kate's voice say.

I looked at her with my guitar in my hand. Her face showed worry. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I feel bad for you". Her face showed confusion and a hint of anger. Trying to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea I spoke quickly. "I mean because uh... You have to deal with my horrible voice and-and dumb song." Frightened I instinctively put my hands up to protect my face and to show that I was scared.

She giggled at my reaction. "Humphrey, it's okay, don't worry about it. Just think of me as if I'm not a worldwide popstar".

Her giggle was extremely cute. It melted my heart. I tried hiding my fear and embarrassment with a laugh. To me, my laugh was believable enough. "Easier said than done popstar," I said. I took a deep breath. I felt I decided to see if I was strong enough to sing this song. It was about time I gave my respect. "Here we go. I call this song Empty." I said and started to play a soft, slow, and sad sounding beat.

 **Before we start the song I will start off by saying yes this is a song I made. Secondly, this is a sad song. Thirdly if you want to tell me if this song was bad or not.**

 _"Shattered hearts and broken bones, both leave me in pain and misery. No one knows the history. No one knows. Oh, no one knows. But I went through that pain. I'm still suffering from this misery._

 _Something is getting the best of me. I've changed as easily as one, two, three. This feeling inside of me is keeping part of me from being free. I feel like I'm lost and alone with nowhere to go. I feel like nothing just empty. Where did I go oh where did I go?_

 _I see nothing around me has changed but something seems different. I feel gone. I feel something missing. What's wrong, what's wrong, oh what's wrong with me. What's different someone please tell me._

 _Shattered hearts and broken bones, both leave me in pain and misery. No one knows the history. No one knows. Oh, no one knows. But I went through that pain. I'm still suffering from this misery._

 _Everyone seems the same. What's missing from before oh I don't know? Since the emptiness remains I need to find what's missing so I can heal. Oh what's changed, what is the difference, someone please help me._

 _Shattered hearts and broken bones, both leave me in pain and misery. No one knows the history. No one knows. Oh, no one knows. But I went through that pain. I'm still suffering from this misery._

 _The emptiness has grown I constantly feel tired and alone. I got nowhere to go and no one to talk to. I've become distant and now everything's changed but it's the same. Everyone's still the same and everything is here but somehow it's changed. What's this change? What's wrong. Why can't I just be full, I'm sick of this emptiness. It now starts to hurt. I'm suffering since I can't see what's wrong. Someone help me._

 _Shattered hearts and broken bones, both leave me in pain and misery. But none of it compares to this suffering of feeling empty. I'm still suffering from this misery._

 _I feel so weak. The emptiness is making it hard to breathe, hard to move, hard to stay awake, it's to be me. To be me. I clench my chest and tears in my eyes I pray to God. 'Make the pain go away. I want to be whole again'. I can't find out what's wrong. What's missing? Where is the difference? I'm starting to fade away. Someone help me. Someone save me. Save me. Save me, please._

I stopped singing and with tears in my eyes, I was barely able to speak this final verse.

 _We are gathered here today to pay respect to this tragedy of this young man. His cause of death was depression. Everyone please know to get some help because depression can eat your life away. You will feel empty which will someday lead to you becoming a hollow figure in a coffin being buried. No one can save you in that state."_

Playing the song caused me to cry because of the reason I made it. I made it because my friend had died from depression. It literally weakened him. Then I started to feel this from depression so I wrote about how it made me feel. The death part was because I wanted to make sure my friend was in this song. God bless him.

Looking at Kate I saw she had tears in her eyes. I needed to lighten the mood so I decided to tell a joke. "Hey, Hey lookie here your ears aren't bleeding, Hooray". It was hard to not cry harder since this was a touchy song.

She sniffled. She got up and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose and then I saw her eyes were bloodshot. "Who hurt you?" was what she was able to say.

I decided instead of answering I would evade the question. "Sorry, Kate I guess I should have played something happier huh?".

She frowned and wiped her tears only for new ones to appear. "Please don't dodge the question. Who hurt you?".

Her saying this broke me. I couldn't hold back the pain. I cried. "I-I-It was m-m-m-my f-fault. I sh-should've bee-" I couldn't. I needed to calm down. After about a minute I continued "I should've been there. He shouldn't have had to face it alone. It's my fault that Mason died" I said this as if she knew who he was.

She said nothing so I continued. "I noticed something different about him for over a month. I decided on a Friday it was March 6th that I would talk to him the day after. Saturday came and I walked to his house. When I got there I was greeted with the face of his mother in tears. Her eyes bloodshot. Past her, I saw two officers. The officers came up and said only this. 'It's unknown ma'am, we're sorry for your loss'." I needed a second to breathe. After crying a little more I continued. "A Sunday the week later came and his mother came to my parent's house wanting to see me. She said that he was confirmed to die from depression. She said it came and slowly ate him away. She then asked me why I had come over that day. I said I wanted to see what was wrong with him since he was acting strange"

I had stopped again. I needed another breather. With tears in my eyes and after blowing my nose into a tissue I continued. "She then stared at me with her eyes wide. Tears flowed through like a waterfall. I'll never forget that face and what her final ever words to me were. She said 'You killed him. YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BOY'. Her screaming scared me. Her face made mine cry. But her words stabbed me in the heart." I cried again.

Grabbing another tissue I blew my nose. Finally, I decided I'd finish this hell of a memory I was sharing for the first time. "She was later found dead in her home kitchen. A knife with blood on it and a note that was said to be given to me. The note said I had caused all of what happened and that I'd be haunted by that until the day I died. It made me have depression. That song is what I felt during that time. I put the death to signal Mason that I was sorry and hoped he'd forgive me one day". Tears were in my eyes. I couldn't see anything just a blur of colors.

I then felt something wrap around me. I felt my head get gently pulled and rest on something. The vision finally cleared up and I saw what happened. My head was resting on Kate's shoulder and she was tightly hugging me. I then heard in a crying voice the words I know weren't true but were there to make me feel better "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault Humphrey. It wasn't your fault."

I wanted to believe that so much it hurt inside but I knew the truth. I killed them both. With a fainted voice from all the crying, all I managed was "Yes it was".

 **Okay sad way to end but I am scared that I won't be able to continue with everything. Next chapter will be** **dinner and whatever my dumb brain can think of. Anyway hope it was fine again was the song okay? I hope so. Anyway I'll see you lovely people when my Chromebook returns.**


	9. Everyone Knows, Arrested

**Everybody I'm back. Chromebook is fixed, thank the lord. Chapters will mostly be longer. Thank you for your patience and here is your chapter. WOO!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I knew what my burden was. I know it's my fault. Maybe he decided that since I took his life he'd take my parents lives to make me suffer. It made sense but the thought still made me tear up. I closed my eyes not wanting Kate to see the tears that tried to escape.

I could hear a sniffle and of course, I could feel her tighten the hug. I felt like an idiot singing that song. I should have sung a happier song. At least this situation wouldn't have been awkward. I swear I'm an idiot.

She finally broke the tight hug. I opened my eyes and saw a haunting sight. The pop star taking the world by storm was crying. I saw two tears fall from her snout and stain her pants. I felt so bad, I felt like I hurt her. I hate the fact I would think that I would hurt anyone.

I used my thumb to wipe her tears. "Don't cry, Kate. You shouldn't cry. You look beautiful and you crying is hurting that beauty" I said with a weak smile. She grabbed my hand and I could see she was about to cry again. It was my turn to hug her. I hugged her and listened as she cried into my shoulder.

I waited for her to calm down. In my mind, she was crying for no reason. This is how life works. Sometimes it's like a field of flowers, beautiful and heavenly. Other times it's like a raging storm, intense and dangerous. We just have to cope with it.

After a few minutes of crying, she finally calmed down. I let go of her and looked at her "You alright?" I asked. She looked at me and I expected a smile. She just looked at me blankly.

Her expression soon changed. Though it wasn't a smile. She looked sad. "Of course I'm not. How can I be? My friend thinks he's the reason for two wolves deaths! It hurts me to think that you think that."

I sighed, "Kate I know how you feel but the simple fact is that it's true. I knew something was up for over a month and I did nothing. He was slowly fading inside and I did nothing to help him. I bet my parents' death was payback. He wants me to suffer for what I did." I said looking out the window in tears. Sometimes the truth hurts That's more than true here.

She seemed to grow angry. Nearly yelling she shouted "Oh yeah did you cause his pain? What about his mother huh?! What did she do to help? She did nothing and took it out on you! How is any of this your fault!?"

I wanted to stay calm like the usual me. Something felt different though. I shouted back "What if I was the reason he felt the pain! I don't know if I caused his pain! The fact is that I had over a month to help him. Over a month Kate! I noticed the change in him and did nothing! His mother had the right to blame me! I was an Idiot. I am an idiot!"

She didn't shout back. I saw the tears in her eyes. I could feel the tears in mine. She spoke quietly "And what about her? His mother, what about her?"

I was confused. I didn't want to have this conversation but I needed it. I hated the fact that I knew both of those facts. "What do you mean Kate?"

She looked at me with a frown. She looked at me with a look saying that I didn't think about this event. "She was his mother Humphrey. She should know him better than anyone. She must have noticed something was wrong with him. From how the story sounds she didn't even try to talk to him about it. She did nothing to help her son Humphrey. Have you ever thought about that"

I was astonished. I never really assessed the situation. I just accepted what was told to me. "I never looked back at the situation. I didn't want to," I thought long and hard. I looked at Kate and hugged her. "Thank you",

She hugged back. "Your welcome Humphrey". We just kept hugging. I thought about Kate. I felt a weird warming feeling in my heart. I can't explain why. It was just a feeling I liked.

We finally broke the hug and Kate looked at me confused "What?" I asked confused. She was silent for a few moments. I was confused at why she was silent. I took the time to really look at her. She really did look beautiful. Like an Angel, no, a Goddess. I was captivated by her. I just wanted to look at her gorgeousness.

"I just remembered did I even rate your singing?" she asked touching her lip with her finger. I shook my head. I couldn't find a way to speak. She just laughed. "Well, you have a natural gift to sing. It was beautiful. I give you a perfect ten out of ten!" she said chuckling.

I chuckled at her remark. "I don't know about a ten maybe a six, or seven" I responded. She chuckled at the comment.

We were making jokes when someone barged through the door. "Kate! Do you know who that is!" Eve said. She was pointing at me.

Kate shrugged and said, "It's Humphrey?". She said it half confused and half sarcastic. Eve said nothing and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to show the news. There was a reporter at... my old house.

"Here we are at the scene of the crime. As we see there is this house of rubble. We have the body of a woman behind the camera. Out of respect, we won't show this. If we walk inside now," she said as she and the cameraman walked into the house I used to live in. "We can see that this was no incident and through the work of people. We walk through this room" she said walking through my parents' burnt room. "We found this picture that we guess was framed and had barely survived the fire. We can see who used to live here." They showed the picture of my parents and me. It was a recent picture. "As we can see here is the woman from outside. What we guess husband and child. There seems to be an outline of a body near the entrance but one body is missing. We had seen the survivor earlier today with two other wolves. Role the clip!" She said as it cut to me, Salty, and Kate. Kate was on her phone. We were walking. This was taken when we were on our way to the house.

This wasn't as bad as what she said right after. "We have reason to believe that this boy both killed his parents and even burned the house down. If you see this kid please contact 911 immediately as he could be dangerous. Of course, this is only suspicion!" she said as it cut back to the booth where the main news comes from. I felt so much pain when she said that. I was confused about two things. They didn't mention Kate at all. Also the fact they think I did that.

The man there then said "Thank you, Carol, and on to our other news!-" Eve then turned off the TV.

Eve looked at us. "Kate, get over here he's dangerous! I'm calling 911!" she said getting out her phone.

Kate ran to her mother screaming "Wait!" slapping the phone out of her hand. "Humphrey's innocent!" she shouted with a hint of fear in her voice.

Her mother seemed to get angry. "What do you mean it's on the fucking news Kate! How do you explain that!" Eve shouted angrily.

I looked up at the sky and spoke to God. "What are you doing? You know it isn't true" I whispered crying. "Why do you want me to suffer? What did I do"

I heard Kate shout back. It sounded like she was crying. "Because I saw it myself! I saw that house! We were there! A gang showed up and tried to kill us! A gang did that Mom!" I felt something grab my snout. "Does this face look like a fucking psychopath to you!?" Kate screamed as she motioned my face to look at Eve. Eve saw my face filled with tears.

Eve took a good look at my face. Her face of rage turned to one of regret and sympathy. "I'm sorry Humphrey. I-I-I was just scared for my daughter's life. I didn't even try to think."

I only shook my head. "It's alright. I totally understand. You're a mother you just wanted to protect your daughter. I think I should go, I've caused to much trouble tonight." I said getting up. Kate had tears in her eyes and Eve just looked down. I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

 **(Time skip: 30 minutes later)**

I made it back home. Well, my new home. I walked inside and heard the sound of metal on metal. I looked toward the dining room and saw them eating. I quietly closed the door and walked up the steps. I put my stuff down and sat on my bed.

A few minutes past and I heard a loud noise. I then heard "WE KNOW HE'S HERE!" and all of a sudden fear settled in. I ran downstairs and was immediately tackled to the ground. "WE GOT HIM!" was what a man said as he grabbed my arms and for the first time in my life, I was arrested.

 **Wow... I can't believe that's what came out of my head. I was debating on whether or not I should keep this and decided I would. Now I know how a normal case works but I won't make it as long as a normal case. I hope you people at least liked the chapter even though this wasn't expected like at all! I wasn't expecting this either and I'm the writer. Also, want to take this time to shout-out my friend Ty. Check him out by searching his name Tyler Mason. He just started and is doing a pokémon story so if you want to read that check him out. Anyway, I'll see you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	10. The Case Part 1

**Wow, I've lasted ten chapters on at least two stories. And they all** **suck! E** **xactly how do you guys read this? I reread this and the errors I couldn't even believe I missed them like oh my! Anyway here is TBOL #10 enjoy!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I've been in here for about a week now. It's Monday all over again. At least I think it is. I can't do much here. When I first got here wolve's who were like ten times my size just gave me a "warm welcome!" They said "So buddy your in here for burning your house, and killing your parents! Bet you think you're cool! How about a warm welcome!" After that, I got beat up. I was taken to the infirmary after by another person. Of course, I was in Juve but I mean I'm a 14-year-old pacifist who a 17-year-old wolf who looked like he lifted 1,000 pounds a day. The wolf who brought me became my best friend in here. His name is Gerald. Just like me, he was wrongfully accused. His trial is tomorrow and I wish him luck.

He is in transit to Ottowa since his trial caught their eye. Salty visited me and said that things are looking good for my trial as they haven't found any good evidence. They are looking at the security camera my Dad bought. I remember that week. We practically had food since he bought that. Anyway if they can see the footage that they are trying so hard to repair it will clear my name, maybe. I hope they can recover it. My trial is on Wednesday. I had been cooking for money. I had bought a book to pass the time. The book is called Elsewhere. It's about a girl who is dead and now lives in Elsewhere. The book has a lot to it. Many lovable characters, a unique storyline, and a mixed emotion ending.

Right now I'm trying to sleep. I've done everything I was supposed to today and I don't want to read. I've got nothing to do. I heard a knock at the door. "Come out of there buddy, people are here to see you!" The voice was similar. It was Officer Hobbs, he is probably my favorite officer here. He actually believed me when I told him I didn't kill my parents. He has been kind to me since I've been here. I walked out with a smile. "Ahh, there we go, You got a great smile bud. Come on let's go." We walked through the hallway. As we were about to make it to the phones he said: "Hey don't worry about Wednesday man, You'll be proven innocent, nothing so far can really work against you."

"Thanks, Officer H," I said as he made me feel a little more relaxed. We made it to the phones and I saw Kate and Salty there. "Hey," I said with a smile. I was so happy to see them.

The greeted me back. Salty decided to get into the meat and bones "Well it seems like so far you'll be fine due to a lack of evidence. They can't find anything. Everything they have found is completely irrelevant!" he said a little cheery.

"I think the fact that this is a case is completely stupid!" Kate said in a loud whisper. I had to agree with her. Salty and I nodded our heads.

"Yeah it is but I mean I think they did it as a precaution or something," I said trying to be optimistic about this whole situation.

"It hurts to see the bruises on you," Kate said looking at the bruises I had received by that guy. The bruises still hurt. I also had a black eye and my leg feels weird. I don't think it's sprained but it's definitely a little busted. I can walk or, rather limp but, it hurts sometimes when I move it.

"Yeah, they hurt!" I said with a chuckle. I don't want to feel sad right now. "Anyway, how's school?" I asked.

"Well, the school is half and half. Some of them are being smart knowing you wouldn't do something like that and others are blinded by fear and spreading hatred about you. The people who are hating you are going after me, Shakey, and Mooch for it." Salty said a little frustrated.

I felt so bad. Since I was accused they had to suffer. "I'm sorry Salty," I said Resisting the urge to cry.

Salty told me it was okay. We talked about what would happen after I got out. They said that I wasn't gonna be able to live back at Salty's. That meant I was most likely gonna have to stay at a foster home.

The thirty minutes of our talking was up and I was escorted back to my room. I decided to get some rest. Tomorrow was my day before I went to the Jasper courthouse.

 **Wednesday**

I'm in the courthouse. We have to wait for my lawyer (paid by Kate bless her soul) and the prosecutors. **(Forgive me if I used the wrong label).** Once the rest arrived plus a cameraman the bailiff started. "All rise". Once we all stood up he continued. Everyone was in a formal suit or dress. "Please welcome to the court the honorable Judge Ms. Henderson". Once he said that an elderly wolf came into the room.

She got in her seat and said in a loud voice "Court is in session!". After that everyone sat down. "Prosecutors, you may say your opening statements," the judge said.

A man got up. I don't know who he is but I know he wants me in jail so I reasonably don't like him. "Good Morning your honor, jury-" he started looking from the judge, to the jury, and back at the judge. "We are gathered on this fine day for the case of Humphrey DaSilva. He has been accused of destruction of property and murder! Now I will not state that he is guilty but I feel it is likely that he may be, in fact guilty. Today's session we hope to prove that statement. Thank you for listening to our opening statement"

The judge only nodded. She did not seem amused by his statement. "Okay Defendant please, your opening statement".

My lawyer was Michelle Kelly. Kate had told me that she was the best in the business. "Good Morning your honor, and to you, jury. My client has been accused of not only murdering his parents but also burning down his own house. I am here to prove that these accusations are false. Though the evidence is slim it is enough for us to prove this poor child's innocence. Thank you for your time, your honor"

The judge again nodded, she wasn't amused by us either. I felt a bit of panic set in. "Prosecutor first piece of evidence or any witness?" the judge said.

The prosecutor stood up with a smile. "I would like to show you two pictures. The pictures show two dead bodies. This first one is now a bit of bone and a whole lot of ash. We confirmed this to be the father. Now you can barely see there is a knife covered in a bit of ash. This was the weapon used to kill the father. Now the second picture is of a woman. She has a knife on her back and is in the front yard. Once again a knife was used. We broke down what we think happened," The judge paid close attention to what this man was about to say. They showed me and the lawyer the picture. I felt so sick when I had seen them. I was barely able to hold back the gags before but this time I just couldn't. The people moved on and the prosecutor continued.

"We feel that on the night of September 6, 2018, a Sunday, Humphrey DaSilva came home at about 6:55. He got inside in what we guessed was an angry mood. We believe that he got two knives and killed his father. His mother ran out of the house and he chased. She only made it to the front yard until she was stabbed in the back. He then proceeded to try and hide the fact he did this by lighting the house on fire" he said. The jury seemed to have bought it.

The judge had a different look on her face. She looked confused, "Okay, you told me a likely story. Though I see two huge problems. The mother was still found outside and how could he light the house?" she countered.

The prosecutor's face seemed to turn red. He stuttered, "W-Well we haven't figured that out". The judge seemed to not like his answer.

"Defendant, you have any witnesses or any evidence?" Judge Henderson said. I looked at my lawyer hoping she had something.

She gave me a relaxing look. She stood up calmly and stated "Your honor I would like to close this case. Earlier today some footage was recovered that will shut this case closed and prove my client innocent."

 **Okay, I wanted to make this a little different but what I had thought of was really fake so I changed it. This is still a little fake but it's better. I hope you all enjoyed reading or listening to this chapter and I'll see you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	11. The Case Part 2: Final Verdict

**Okay been a while again huh? Sorry again about that... I'm working out a schedule for myself so hopefully soon these chapters will come out consistently. Anyway, with that out of the way enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kate's POV**

"Your honor I would like to close this case. Earlier today some footage was recovered that will shut this case closed and prove my client innocent." Humphrey's lawyer said. She seemed pretty confident. That made me relax and happy. An elder wolf with a projector showed up. He put the screen of the projector at the right wall. The video was only static. The wolf ticked the projector and on the screen was grass. The time read 6:45, wolves in red and black walked into the house. They had knives. The static reappeared. The time then read 6:55. A wolf was walking toward the house. When the face appeared we all saw that it was Humphrey. Then a female wolf ran at him. She then tripped and Humphrey stood with fear plainly shown on his face. His mother got up and ran after him and then a knife showed up stabbing his mother.

Out of nowhere, Humphrey bolted inside the house. Then many wolves in red and black ran out. Humphrey then showed up again and bolted toward some woods. Then fire showed up and the camera went black. The projector was turned off and for a few moments, no one even blinked. Everyone was frozen, looking around I saw a few wolves in tears and others trying to hold back the tears.

Finally, the judge spoke up, "Final statements?". She said it softly and looked at the prosecutors.

The prosecutors stood up, "I uh, I have nothing to say, your honor".

Then Michelle stood up, "Members of the jury, that footage was solid evidence that my client had not committed either crime he has been charged with. It also showed who did the crime. The crime was committed by the BloodHunters gang. I rest my case."

The judge then spoke up, "Jury please come to a final verdict". The jury left the room.

It wasn't even a minute when all 16 people came back. Someone stood up and spoke the verdict "After talking for about thirty seconds we have come to a unanimous decision that Humphrey DaSilva is innocent of all charges."

The crowd cheered after hearing that. Humphrey's face showed so much relief and Salty clapped. I think I had tears in my eyes. Humphrey walked out through the gate and I gave him a hug. He hugged back and softly said, "Thank you". I didn't need to respond. All I did was tighten the hug.

When the embrace broke Humphrey looked at Michelle and told her thanks. She said your welcome and then she celebrated another won case. We left the courtroom with Salty. I then heard Michelle's voice say "Humphrey!" We turned to see her with two others in suits. We walked back to them and Michelle spoke up again saying "These people said they need to speak with you"

Michelle walked away and the female of the group spoke up. "Hello Humphrey, first of all, congratulations on being proven innocent!" We stood silent and waited for her to get to the point. "Anyway, we are here to bring you to your home! You'll stay at Jasper Family Care Center until you are 18 or until your adopted!"

Humphrey wasn't happy, "Miss I really don't want to go to a foster home. My friend took care of me well. I don't see why they can't just adopt me?"

The man spoke up and stated "Really it's simple. They broke the law by illegally taking you in even though you weren't in their custody."

Humphrey was confused, then he said something that caught the two off guard "Technically no-one had custody of me when they took me in. My parents had died before then. I was also homeless so basically, they took in a homeless person"

The two walked away and talked for a bit. They then walked to us and said this "We have determined that we'll let you move back in with your friend. Give us about a week to get the papers. We can convince the board to let you live with them. Have a good day to you three." They finished saying and walked away.

We decided to leave the courthouse. We had to wait for our parents anyway. Once we were outside I decided to bring up something I had been thinking about before all of this. "Humphrey have you ever thought of being a singer?"

His face panicked, _Guess I caught him off guard._ "I don't know I'm not too confident in being a singer. Pretty self-conscious about my voice and it's hard to get into the music business."

Salty nodded, I always knew about the three brothers wanting to be a band with their friend. I didn't know who the friend was until he tried to help Shakey stay together with me. That wolf was Humphrey. I guess they are having doubts about that dream. I know they could make it. "Sure it's hard but you all have talent. As long as you try then you'll succeed. If you need help along the way just ask me"

The two smiled. Humphrey after mulling it over with himself said "Sure. Thanks for the help to".

Our parents soon came out of the courthouse. We waved to them showing them that we were here. When Mom called me to get to the car I hugged Humphrey goodbye and said goodbye to Salty and ran to my mother's car.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I watched as Kate ran to her mother's car, still dazed by the sudden farewell hug. I saw Salty was with his mother. I could barely hear him explaining that child services were letting me live with them. I walked to them hoping they would let me stay. When I walked over I heard something that warmed my heart. "Welcome to the family... son"

 **Okay, another short one but this was by choice. I started typing more but thought this was a good place to end it. Next chapter I'll try to push for 2k for you people. Anyway, see you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	12. Practice

**Hey everyone! I'm ready for this to be another bad chapter so... You're welcome XD.**

 **( 1 week later )**

 **Humphrey's POV**

A full week has passed since the trial, It's been a very complicated week. Mostly at school, sure I had many people see the trial and believe it, they congratulated me and said they were sorry about the whole situation with my parents, which I was happy to hear. Though with every subject there are just those people you can't convince with any amount of evidence. This is the complicated part of everything. If I were to estimate the people who use to think I was a murderer and now know I wouldn't do that, I would estimate about 85% switched, that last 15% consists of random paranoid kids. I want to talk to them and both clear my name and at the same time make them feel safe again.

At home has been my safe place. I took down my shrine for my parents and just decided to have a picture I would pray to every day. I have been listening to more music than I ever did before, nearly listening to music for eight hours a day. It's been my coping mechanism. The Tremblay's have been treating me as if I had always been a part of the family.

A big problem is that I've had random breakdowns throughout the week. Thankfully it hasn't happened in front of anyone. I knew it would be hard to live without them, but I didn't expect to feel this way.

Today is Wednesday, September 14th, it's almost 3:10, school ended at 2:40. I had seen a familiar face as one of the seniors, Garth for some reason was a senior. Only 2 years ago he was in 7th. At least according to Mooch, he was a senior. One thing was for sure was that he wasn't a freshman.

To be honest I didn't want to even care about that. I have other things to worry about. Like how I've nearly talked vulgarly so many times in the past week. My random breakdowns have been a huge problem that I need to deal with. I have to deal with all of that and school at the same time.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch have been thinking of the possibility of starting a band and what they'd even call us. When they had asked me a few days ago about this all I was able to say was 'I don't know'. When Salty said someone said that we'd be able to be a successful band they flipped. The reason why Salty didn't explain that Kate said this was to avoid an outburst from Shakey since it's only been about three weeks since the breakup.

All of this has added up and caused so much stress for me, I haven't been able to focus all week. I know everyone has caught on since I catch these strange looks, surprisingly Kate had also caught on. I guess I'm that different when I'm stressed.

As of right now, I'm in my bed staring at the ceiling. Mr. and Mrs. Tremblay took apart the bunk bed and made it into two separate beds next to each other. I was contemplating everything when I heard a sudden voice. "Humphrey, wanna talk?"

Looking at the owner of this very familiar voice I saw Salty peeking through the door with a very worried face. "About what exactly?"

His expression grew more worried as he spoke a quick response. "About what's bothering you? You know other than them?"

I sat up on my bed and looked at him. This time paying more attention. I knew he wanted to help me so I obliged to talk to him. He sat on his bed and waited for me to speak. "Salty I don't know why I have this much pain. You've seen what has happened. Except for my breakdowns. I just don't understand why."

He looked straight at me. "Humphrey you're confused which is understandable, this is a process that is normal for anything, the only reason you feel different in this sense is because of how traumatic the situation is. Humphrey, you'll get through this. It'll take time, but you will. You're a strong wolf."

I thought about that statement. I felt a little better, not because of what he said though. The reason why I felt better is knowing he had trust that I could feel better. I smiled, half real, half fake. "You're right man. I need to calm myself down, I just need time."

After a few minutes of talking, we decided to join Shakey and Mooch down at the garage, where Salty came from. Going down I saw that Mooch and Shakey were drawing. "What are you two doing?"

Shakey and Mooch looked at me. Shakey with a smug face responded, "Nice of you to join us, we are trying to decide this band name and logo". Showing me his paper, his paper said 'Mind Rape'.

We laughed, Mooch once he calmed down said: "We are definitely never gonna call ourselves that!" Shakey didn't look happy, but he also seemed to not care. We sat down in our best attempt to be a four wolf circle and tried to come up with an idea.

"What about Musical Intelligence?" Salty asked first. I nodded content with that name. Mooch seemed to be on and off with that idea.

"That sounds really dumb," Shakey said plainly "We need something that will actually catch someone's eye. Something like... I don't know."

Mooch then spoke up. "I got a good one. How about Wolves Delirium?". We looked at him confused. "Delirium is like a feeling of passion. We are passionate about music and about this band so why not?" I nodded liking the idea.

Shakey then chimed in. "How about '4 Brothers Delirium' then? We are technically brothers."

Mooch nodded at that idea. Taking that as he liked that name better I nodded at the name to. Now it was up to Salty's opinion. Looking at Salty I saw he was thinking it over. After a while, he nodded agreeing to the name. Happy with the result we went on with whatever we needed to do next.

Mooch went on the computer and started making a logo. I didn't understand why we needed a logo exactly, or why they were in such a rush with making this band. I mean I wanted this band as much as they did but I felt this was too much to fast. I didn't want to say anything though. "Guys I have no idea about this logo" Mooch said after staring at the screen.

I quickly responded, "We don't need a logo yet Mooch. When we feel ready for one, an idea will pop into our heads." with a nod Mooch turned off the computer. He got up and walked to us.

After about an hour of discussing this band and some other things, we were called by Mrs. Tremblay to eat. We walked inside and checked what was on the table. The food looked delicious as always. Sitting down we got ready to eat, only waiting for Mr. Tremblay. Once he showed up we started eating. The food was my personal favorite, chicken. With the chicken was some pasta and green beans. For drinks we had Coca-Cola.

After eating I did my chore of doing the dishes, of course, I didn't mind doing them since this was relaxing to me, not to mention this family did take me in so it's the least I can do. After doing the dishes I met my "brothers" in the garage. They were discussing a debut song. Shakey said it should be something loud and proud, Mooch wanted anything pop, and Salty wanted something quieter with rap.

Salty's strong suit was rap, according to him anyway, I personally thought he was best at soft singing. Mooch wasn't a singer in the slightest and of course, Shakey was great at screaming. I couldn't contribute to this dispute since I really didn't care what we started with. I went to my phone and opened Google Docs. I had a few songs that I had written, or I should say typed down so long ago. I was working on a few at the moment. "Yo Humphrey what if we used one of your songs?" Shakey finally said. "You know one of your old ones."

Salty and Mooch nodded in agreement. With a sigh, I handed him my phone and they looked through the folder of my songs. They picked the ones they liked and started to little by little, shorten the "pile" of documents. They finally rounded it down to two. Surprisingly the two left weren't loud and proud or pop. Rather they were my more "inspirational" songs.

They rounded it down to 'Regrets' and 'Dreams'. Once they did they asked my opinion. I said that doing regrets seemed a little sad, to begin with. After that, they decided it was time to practice the song. We practiced me doing the vocals and Salty doing the rap. He had a hard time with the beginning lyrics "Salty you know you can go slow right?"

Salty shook his head looking at the lyrics. "It would sound so much better if this was spit faster. So I will do it fast". He seemed determined to rap the lyrics fast. After about three hours he was finally able to rap the first verse perfectly to his liking. After that, I had to get the right vocals for this verse. It took a few minutes to just get the right vocals for our liking. After that, we needed to make sure we were able to repeat this for the whole song. We noticed most of the song was rap so a lot of pressure was put on Salty to not mess up on our final take. "Hey, Humphrey? Can you rap this real quick?"

We understood that Salty wasn't much for attention. He didn't really want to be the main vocalist or rapper. I looked at the lyrics, taking a deep breath I did my best attempt to rap the opening lyrics, fast. "Dreams or reality doesn't really matter to me cuz they still live on in my memory and no matter what I'll live on happily." I was stopped there due to the fact that it was hard to rap all of the first verse at once. Looking at them I said, "I might have to take a little while to be able to rap this perfectly". Understanding they shrugged and Salty said thanks.

Shakey left the garage saying he was gonna play Call of Duty. Mooch said he'd join him so it was just me and Salty. "Humphrey you should call Kate, I mean she could help. She did say she would."

Thinking about it, also wondering why he would ask me to call her I took out my phone. I remember she had given me her number when we were in her mother's car. I went to my contacts and scrolled down to Kate's number. I clicked the little phone and it starting ringing.

 **Kate's POV**

I felt my phone start buzzing. Taking it out I saw Humphrey was calling me. I quickly answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Kate, it's Humphrey, wanna come over real quick. We kind of need your help with practice." Humphrey said from the other line.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. "You guys need help a week later? I'll be there in about 15. On one condition. I will need your help after." After hearing him agree I hung up my phone.

"Who was that?" I heard a man in a tuxedo say. He was my manager, Mr. Eisenhower. He is one of the best in the business, he has proven he knows what he's doing without fail every time.

After a slight chuckle, I responded with, "That was our male singer."


	13. Stage 2: The Start

**Kate's POV**

We soon arrived at the Tremblay residence. My manager remembered the place and was confused very quickly. "Just trust me, you'll be more than pleased with the results." He just shrugged and followed me to the door.

As soon as we made it to the door I knocked. I heard Humphrey's voice faintly say "I'll get it!" before hearing the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Soon the door was opened and we were greeted with Humphrey in a plain black shirt and black jogging pants. "Hey, Kate, and Mr.?"

"Eisenhower. Mr. Eisenhower. I am Kate's manager and we are currently working on a song." My manager said, kind of rudely.

Humphrey nodded, he seemed to have ignored the tone. "Well uh, come on in. Salty and I are practicing in the garage. If you need anything just ask." He responded motioning us to come inside.

Mr. Eisenhower cut in before I walked inside. "Actually if this is musically related, I'd prefer a more... professional space." To be honest I understood where he was coming from.

Suddenly I got an idea. "How about we go back to the studio?" Mr. Eisenhower nodded, though he definitely didn't seem to happy with the idea. Humphrey shrugged and told us to give him a minute.

After nearly a couple of minutes, Humphrey was back with Salty. They were both wearing black sandals. Salty was in a blue shirt plain shirt and black pants. We walked to my manager's car, me in the front and them in the back.

 **No One's POV**

They soon made it to the studio. They walked into Kates Private room space and got down to business. Kate was the first to speak. "So what exactly are you to working on?"

The response came from Humphrey, "We are basically practicing our first song. We both are trying to get the lyrics down. We were getting close but then Salty saw that he had most of the lyrics and wanted to switch with me. so now we are at square one." Salty's response to that was nervously rubbing the back of his head. "How about you, what's your situation?"

Kate sighed, "We've been trying to get a male singer for my next song. When you called you saved us a lot of time." Mr. Eisenhower nodded. "Of course my manager hear doesn't know your talent so he is a bit doubtful of your usefulness to my song." He nodded at that too. "Wait how good are you in a higher pitched voice?"

Humphrey shrugged before he could speak though Salty answered the question. "He's extremely good at singing in general. I'd say high pitched as long as he isn't basically screaming he'll be great."

Kate and Mr. Eisenhower nodded. "How about we hear for ourselves. So if you could step into this room so you don't echo and sing into the mic." Mr. Eisenhower finally said escorting Humphrey to the record room. Before Mr. Eisenhower gave him the go, he gave him a piece of paper.

Humphrey looked at the paper. After taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and sang. "We don't talk anymore, We don't talk anymore, We don't talk anymore like we used to do. We don't laugh anymore, What was all of it for, Ohh, we don't talk anymore like we used to do"

After he was done with that single part of his verse he opened his eyes and was greeted with two surprised faces. Kate was surprised but Mr. Eisenhower was dumbfounded. He was expecting Humphrey to fail miserably. "Did I do okay?" Humphrey asked.

Opening the door Kate walked in and gave him a hug. "You did perfectly! I think we'll be more than pleased to have you help us with the song!" Mr. Eisenhower confirmed this by nodding.

Now it was time to review and practice the lines. Kate had clearly shown she worked hard and could remember her lines by heart. Humphrey struggled a bit at the beginning remembering his lyrics.

Having the lyrics written down so descriptive on how he was supposed to sing only made matters worse. He struggled mostly on one verse that was repeated throughout the song. The exact line was "Like we used to do". After a few hours, he perfected the verse. Trying out different tones to try to get that 'perfect voice'. They settled with one of his highest pitches, as it both sounded good and was relatively easy for him to do.

It was getting pretty late already and the three had school the next morning. After the manager gave the two his thanks he dropped them off at their house. soon he was gone.

They had said they'd meet after school the next day to continue practicing. Salty said he'd stay home tomorrow since he wasn't needed and he had to work on practicing with the guys.

As soon as they got home Salty spoke up. "Hey Humphrey, can you sing in our song to?" he asked rubbing his arm, extremely shy.

Humphrey looked at him, seeing his facial expression put a sympathized look plastered on Humphrey's face. "No problem bud. If you're not confident yet I can definitely do both." Salty only nodded with a sigh of relief in response.

After grabbing a snack They went upstairs. Recently they had binged played Call of Duty: World War II on Salty's Xbox. This is because they haven't set up Humphrey's Xbox yet since they are too lazy to set up the second TV. So they've been switching off every time they die. This is kinda the schedule at night. Get a snack, play CoD and go to bed. They turned on the Xbox and as Salty was about to click to launch the game he asked: "Wanna do something else?".

Humphrey looked around the room while taking a bite out of his twinkie. After taking a bit to swallow the snack he had his answer "I'm fine with that if you are." the typical passive Humphrey answer he was known for.

After a small sigh, Salty only nodded. Looking through the pile of games he found a few that seemed fun to play so he took them out and presented them for Humphrey to pick. The three games were Madden 18, Fifa 18, and GTA 5.

Humphrey looked through the games for a while before finally deciding to pick GTA 5. They put the disk in the Xbox and waited for it to load before beginning their game session.

After a couple hours of gaming and laughing, it was time to turn in and rest. Salty shut off the Xbox while Humphrey went to turn off the light. After saying goodnight they got to their beds, closed their eyes, and dozed off to a good slumber.

 **Well, I sorta rushed this one. I feel bad about not posting since I have no computer. This phone has been giving me trouble with this app so this took way longer than expected. I definitely didn't do as much as I wanted through summer vacation so sorry about that. Though I will be getting a new computer soon so woohoo! hehe. Anyway sorry and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	14. Stage 3: Finish, Problems Emerge

**Alright! Sorry been watching so much Vanoss lately. Been pretty rough lately so updates are slow... still. I won't get into it though and just get into this chapter.**

The school day ended. Finally walking outside after helping a kid who dropped his binder making his papers go flying everywhere Kate made it outside to meet Humphrey. Today was the last day they needed to work on her song. All they needed was to finish the video and edit it. It's been a couple of weeks since they started. Of course in those couple of weeks rumors have spread. It was to be suspected with the huge amount of fans of Kate at the school. Rumors about they may be dating. At first, it was they might be partners in a project but that was quickly shut down with fellow classmates saying they had no project. The safety football team said that they couldn't be dating because 'Why would Kate choose someone like Humphrey when he exists?'

The two ignored and denied the rumors. Humphrey claimed that he was helping Kate with something. Kate said they were just friends. Which both statements were true. It still wasn't enough to kill the rumors. The school had mixed feelings about this rumor. A lot of kids were supportive of it, while others were thinking 'Why would someone like Kate settle for someone as low as Humphrey?'

Moving past that they weren't particularly paying attention to the wolves of their school as they were focused on the song that would be out soon. While they were working on it Kate dropped the other song she played at the beginning of the year. As she had expected as soon as it dropped it blew up. Getting thirty million views in only twelve hours. With that thousands of comments were mostly about how bad the dude must have been and how could he be such an asshole to the legendary Kate Wilson.

Snapping back to reality the two got inside Kate's manager's car. He drove them to the studio. While this was going on they had talked about the next scenes and about Humphrey's song. Humphrey then informed them on his new information. "About that band, we are already experiencing issues. Mooch and Shakey have gotten to the point where they don't even want to work together and Salty wants us all in the band. Right now the band is on hold, though Salty told me to try out a solo career in it." The two nodded saying it doesn't affect anything really. The rest of the ride Humphrey was typing music on google docs.

They soon made it to the studio, Humphrey still has the same dumbfounded expression everytime they show up. Always saying it's still so surreal that he can be here. He looks at it amazed as they walk inside. Kate as always loves that look on his face. She always is giggling seeing that face. They walk to their private room and grab their scripts. Next, they go into the video room. The people explain the scenes with a visual explanation (basically showing them the exact motions). Kate and Humphrey nod when they understand and get to work.

 **(Time skip: Break)**

Jesus, this is way harder than I ever expected!" Humphrey exclaimed meeting Kate for their snack break. Humphrey was having water and a orange as his snack.

Kate laughed, "Yeah but, you'll get used to this after a while." she responded taking a bite out of her apple. Her snack was, of course, an apple and water. "Just think that after today if things go well we'll be done with this song!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah then in like a month this song will be out for the world to hear!" he responded, chuckling. "It will also be the start of my career" he finished a little nervous. Kate had quickly learned that a big weakness in Humphrey was his confidence. Also his constant criticism of himself. They talked about the next scenes while finishing their snacks.

"Alright you two time to finish things up!" the video producer shouted out. The man was Mr. Fuller, who has apparently been Kates video producer for a while now. The two got up talked to their personal instructors. After they continued with the shoot.

 **(Time skip: End of the shoot)**

"Dang that was stressful," Humphrey said sighing in relief that it was over. They were finally finished with the song and video. The only thing that was left was to post it on youtube, Spotify, etc. And of course, give it to the record label.

Kate's response was a giggle. "Yeah... Now we get to work on your song!" she exclaimed excitedly. Just then Humphrey froze. He had forgotten about his song and that he was starting off as a solo career. Kate giggled at the face he made. "Oh come on Humph, it won't be too bad!"

Humphrey calmed himself down and shook his head. "I hope it won't. I'm mostly worried about debuting a solo career" he explained. "I mean it was our dream to be a great band. Though I've thought about a solo career, I've never actually thought about going through with it! It's just I feel like I'm betraying them if I start solo". Humphrey said speaking faster and faster panicking.

"Humphrey, slow down" Kate suddenly said, "Now calm yourself. Remember it was Salty and Mooch's idea for you to start solo in the first place! They won't get mad if they are the ones who suggested it!"

"What about Shakey?" he said anxiously.

"Who gives two fucks about his dumb-ass opinion!" she suddenly shouted.

"I do!" Humphrey shouted back instinctively. "I-I do" he repeated quietly. "I m-mean I've been friends with all of them for the same period of time and it was all of our dreams. I know you don't care about him in the slightest since he had hurt you but I still think of him as a brother" he explained quieter.

"Humphrey not even his real brothers think of him the way you do. They even said he was a problem child, I even heard that he's been hitting you!" she said remaining calm. Humphrey said nothing and just held his arm in his long sleeve shirt. He had been wearing long sleeve shirts for a week now. Kate noticed the motion, "Roll up your sleeve"

"Its nothing"

"Roll up the fucking sleeve Humphrey!"

"It was my fault"

"Roll it up, now!"

"No" Kate finally grabbed his arm and started to forcefully lift his sleeve. She was way stronger than the omega. "Ow!" Humphrey shouted in pain. Looking at the now naked arm Kate saw multiple bruises through his fur. Some bruises darker than others.

"Hows the other arm?" she said trying to hide the clear anger.

"I-It's in the s-same c-c-condition," he said with a slight stutter, clearly in fear.

"Have you hit him back?"

"No, wouldn't that cause more pain? For both of us? I mean when D-Dad was around he always said if I hit him back then I'd regret it. Shakey is a lot like him when he's angry." Humphrey responded.

"Listen here Humphrey, tell me the next time he hits you. Call me after it happens. If you don't and I find out, you'll regret it" Kate said hoping getting Humphrey more scared of her would convince him to do as she said.

"O-Okay"

 **(Later that evening)**

 **Kate's POV**

I couldn't focus on my homework. I looked toward the ceiling, I had been in this chair for an hour. Furious. "Who the fuck does he think he is!" I shouted in a quiet voice hoping my parents wouldn't hear.

Trying to focus on my homework I heard a knock on my door. _Shit._ "Kate sweetheart, what's wrong" I heard Dad call from the other side.

I walked to the door and opened it. "It's nothing really Dad, I'm just stressed" I explained. I knew he was about to ask why so I just continued. "It's just Humphrey. I'm worried about him. Apparently, my ex, has been hitting him. So I checked his arm and it was just filled with so many bruises. I-I think I might've scared him too. I feel so bad but I feel so angry." I said, my hands shaking.

Dad took a second to take in the information and to think. "Same guy, who you got the lawyer for?" I nodded, anxiously. "I mean he probably knows you're just trying to protect him. You yelled at him right? To tell him to make sure he tells you if, your ex, hits him again?" he asked, seeming to have already known.

 _How does he know though?_ "Uh, how did you know?" I asked, blurting it out.

"I just know my daughter," he said with a wink. "Don't worry about it hon, you two are friends, he'll let you know if he gets hit again. Trust me you and your mother are the same way in that sense, I knew I was in trouble if I didn't tell her if something was wrong. Deep trouble" he finished shaking his head in 'fear'. It caused a giggle out of me. "There you go, smile, love you"

"Love you too Dad," I said as he left the room shutting my door. After that finally, I was able to focus on my homework. After that, I went to bed with a smile.

 **I got nothing really to say here so I'll just see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	15. Stage 1: The Creation

**I am here again for another chapter. Yay! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Humphrey awoke the next morning, worried about what Kate had said. It left him with a tough decision in case he was hit again which was sure to happen, knowing Shakey. Should he tell her? Should he try to keep it a secret? He didn't know, he was confused and scared. Knowing Kate was dangerous when she became angry. Knowing he'd hold the burden if he told her. Knowing if he did nothing he would suffer. _So what to do?_ He thought as he got up to grab some clothes.

Other than that it should be another boring Thursday. Nothing special was to happen today. Humphrey could relax a bit now that the song was finished. Or so he thought. As he left the bathroom after a quick shower he got a text from Kate.

 **K: My manager said he wants to get started with your song today. He wants to know what song you want to use**

Humphrey grew tense. He knew he'd wanted this to happen, he just wasn't sure he was ready. He thought for a bit thinking how he'd want to start. Would he start with a happy or sad song? Loud or quiet? Rap or sing? It was just too much to think about.

 **H: Kate I don't know. I don't even think I'm ready yet**

 **K: It's fine Humphrey just take your time and think it over**

She had replied almost immediately. In a weird way, it relaxed him. Knowing or at least thinking it meant she cared.

Humphrey decided to look through his many lyrics. Thinking they were all bad but wanting them all out there one day. He didn't want to start with any of these though.

Suddenly he heard an alarm go off, it was 5:30 and it was time for Salty to wake up. He heard him groan as he woke up. He looked around the room until he saw me. He stretched his arms as he yawned, "Morning Humphrey"

"Sup man, have a good sleep?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I had a dream where we were on stage, playing to our heart's content. Man, we looked like we enjoyed every last second of it. I just hope it works that way in reality." he sighed getting up to grab some clothes.

Humphrey only nodded in response. After he was gone Humphrey went back to thinking about his song.

 **(Time skip: Arriving at school)**

As soon as they arrived Humphrey finally decided the song was gonna be a rap. He also wanted it to be with a slow flow. Kinda like NF's song "Just Being Me". He finally had his inspiration. He also had his song. Suddenly lyrics floated into his brain. They started organizing into a song he could make, he could tweak the lyrics as he went along. He grabbed his phone and started typing.

"Why are you so quiet Humphrey?" Kate suddenly asked. Humphrey was so focused he hadn't even taken off his headphones or stopped his music.

Humphrey blushed embarrassed. He then took off his headphones and showed her what he had typed so far. The lyrics read, _'Hi allow me to introduce myself, my name is Humphrey DaSilva. I'm steppin' in the ring. I don't need to win from bling. My lyrics is all I need. Better be ready! Cuz I'm ready to feed. Need a serving? Got you with more songs for you to feast._

 _I'm gonna start everything off with a slow flow. Rap isn't just about being fast yo. It's about what you can make back to back whoa. Every line better not waste my time, go.'_

She nodded her head with a smile. "That's nice! This gonna be your first song?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make it a slow rap, maybe with an aggressive slow beat like in NF's 'Just Being Me' song," he explained. As he took the phone back and continued to type.

"When do you think it will be finished?" Kate asked, interested and excited. She wanted Humphrey to kick off his rap career and this song seemed like the perfect place to start.

"By the time lunch ends." He responded. Kate nodded, it seemed like he was gonna be focused on that today.

"If we are to publish that, will it be an audio only or a video?" she asked wanting a clarification.

He thought for a moment. Knowing if he did and audio it would be less work but, if he did a video it'd be more impactful. He thought about it and realized he didn't need a video for an intro song. "It'll just be an audio." Kate nodded to his response and went back to her phone game.

 **(Time skip: End of the School day)**

Humphrey had the song finished, all he needed to do was get a beat and rap it. He was going to the studio today to start the beat. He was going with Kate and Salty. They met the manager in the parking lot. Grabbing their seats they started the conversation.

"So you want this to be an aggressive kinda rap?" the manager asked, confused.

Humphrey nodded. "Yes, kinda like with NF's 'Just Being Me' song. I want an aggressive slow rap where I can basically just scream out. I'm here and ready for this. And that I'm ready to face my competition."

"That makes sense. So you want to make sure people take notice." the manager continued. Taking the silence as confirmation he kept going. "We are gonna have a busy week my friend but by the end of it, you'll have begun your career as a music artist," he said, surprisingly sounding excited.

 **Alright, it's been a while I know, I'm sorry. I was being lazy and had a lack of motivation but I'm not done yet. Don't you worry. Anyway, this song of Humphrey's is another original song I made but just adding Humphrey's name instead of mine. Also, I really think I want to pursue the career of rap, I know it will be tough but it will also be a great journey. I feel like I can make it in rap and hope I do. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this and I'll see all you amazing people in the next chapter!**


	16. The Reaction

The week was long but fun. The vibe is so much different when creating one's own music I noticed. I mean I was excited to help Kate with her's but I'm just more excited about this song, more anxious too. I mean there is no possible way I'll know if people will see this song, or even like it. I'll be having this first posted on youtube, on the channel Kate and our manager created, which she shouted out. We are making the finishing touches to the audio. Some autotune to make my voice echo and louder. Editing to the beat so it matches my rhythm. Then there was the video. They had finally convinced me on Wednesday to have a video. Though I added my own touch and kind of separated myself and the normal rap videos.

My video had no drugs, not too many bright colors, nobody in the background. I wanted it to show where I started. So we found an abandoned street. We finished that in a day. I finally decided that we should make it start black and white except me. Even though there was no difference since I have black and white fur and was wearing black and white clothes. Anyway as soon as I would start rapping the color would slowly come in. Signifying I was bringing light to the rap game. Hopefully anyway.

We were listening to the end trying to find any errors, if we found any we fixed it. Our work was done at around 5:30 p.m. I gotta say that I was excited for the song to come to the public, tomorrow morning.

* * *

I woke up this morning to my phone going crazy. I had my phone on vibrate in case I got a bunch of notifications but this was insane. It was 4:37 a.m. and I had over two-hundred notifications from youtube. Not just regular youtube notifications. Comment notifications. It was on my song. Of course, the video was posted on my account but for this to happen was crazy. My video shouldn't be viral. Mostly for a first-ever video.

I decided to look through the comments since I was curious about the feedback I got for my song. There was definitely its fair share of meme comments, first comments, and self-shoutout comments. There were some haters and some compare comments. Through all the comments most were very positive though, which surprised me. A lot of the comments were something like "Oh my God! These are some great lyrics!" or "Nice beats!" or a combination of the two. Some said to appreciate the editing which I had completely agree.

I couldn't really focus on too many comments though, just reading the ones I did already made me ten minutes behind schedule for my morning routine. I took a few seconds to just breathe and take it all in. _This is happening._ After that, I put down my phone and proceeded to do the usual morning ritual I do. Take a shower, eat, watch some videos, then do the rest of what I need to do to get ready for school.

* * *

Walking into my class was an interesting situation. Taking off my hood I walked to my desk like normal. Then out of nowhere two wolves showed up with a nervous look. "H-Hey Humphrey," one of them said. She was a brown wolf with green eyes, she had a slim figure from what I saw. She was an attractive female. She also looked like she'd be a cheerleader. The one next to her was a male. He had a bulky kind of figure with matching brown fur and brown eyes. He looked like a jock. Maybe a football player.

Nodding back I said, "Hey, what's up?" I didn't recognize either of them, in fact, I'm sure I've never conversed with either of them before now so I'm surprised they know me.

As if all the tension and nervousness just faded she spoke again with confidence. "Well, my brother and I wanted to say a huge congratulations on the debut hit on your song. Although I guess that be expected when you get shout-out by Kate huh?" She chuckled at her comment while her brother just kept a stone face.

To be honest I didn't think that Kate's shout out would have done much. Although I guess that would make sense to why it got 5.4 million views in like four or five hours. "Huh, I guess. Guess I should thank her. Thank you for the congrats though... um?"

"Adsila Nguyen, my brother is Bidziil Nguyen. Our names come from a Native American background," she explained. Her voice had what could be picked up as either rude or sass. She seemed like the sassy type so I decided to take it that way. Her brother again was stone-faced.

"Well nice to meet you both Adsila and Bidziil. Again thank you for the congratulations," I said. She just nodded and walked away while her brother stayed and put out his hand. Accepting his hand we shook, then he nodded and caught up with his sister. Kate walked past them as the left.

Looking at me puzzled she sat down, "Who were they?" she said quietly.

Shrugging I responded with, "Just two wolves congratulating me on my debut song. Oh speaking of which thank you, for shouting me out,"

Chuckling she responded with, "No problem Humphrey, you have talent. I'd hate to see your talent not get recognized,"

The response made me smile a genuine and appreciative smile. With that, we talked about what normal teens talk about. Games, drama, plans, and common interest. Of course music and my song because it was a big topic. She asked how it felt and what I wanted to do now. My response was a simple excited and exasperated, also that I wanted to relax for at least a couple of weeks until I thought about my next song.

* * *

A lot of people seemed to have listened to my song. I noticed here and there some people whispering to each other when I walked by, others treated me different. Some people seemed nervous around me. It was as if I was someone else now. It wasn't much of a welcomed feeling, knowing that many people were talking about me. It made me feel... actually I can't think of a word for this feeling. Life just seemed different.

I didn't like it. I hate people talking about me as if I'm a completely new wolf. I'm still the same old me. I hated that other people were nervous to talk to me. I had no idea why. _Why did this make me angry?_ I had no idea why. I mean I had an idea. Or maybe a better way to put was a guess. This sudden change made me feel like I was something I wasn't. It also just felt wrong. I was definitely used to not being talked to, but I was also being talked about. It wasn't very welcoming when I heard a bunch of random people just whispering. Hearing things like "Did you hear that he made a music video,", "Yo he's that kid who made that new trending song right?", "Look it's Humphrey, the kid who made that song," It just felt weird and uncomforting.

After hearing another group of people talking about me with the gossip toned-whisper I had enough. It was so embarrassing and infuriating hearing all the talk about me. I decided that I'd put my hood up, try to cover my face. I would be breaking a rule, but right now I didn't care about that. I just wanted to not hear all the talk about me.

This was usually around the time Kate and I met up. Since we are in the same class for every class. We just usually split up so she can talk to her lady friends. Soon my class was in my sight so I sped up my pace hoping no-one would notice me walking by. Thankfully no-one did and I walked into my final class of the day. History. I hated history. I'm just not one for reading about things in the past. Unless I'm absolutely entranced which usually doesn't happen.

Walking to my seat I could hear the slight squeak of the marker on the whiteboard. After taking my seat I was able to check what was written. In big bold letters, I saw **T** **he Industrial Revolution.** So we are starting a new unit. Hopefully, this goes better than the last lesson that I seriously don't care to remember.

* * *

I can't stand another moment in this classroom, learning history. Again I just can't really get into the topic. I mean our teacher is great. You can tell she loves her job from how she teaches but, the subject to me is just so... boring? I mean sure it's cool that it shows things that we upgraded and were able to put to good use today, like steam-engines and railroads but still... I just couldn't really get into it.

So when the bell wrung it was like the chains of boredom were removed and getting up out of my seat felt like it was the first time I moved in years, even if it was just a fifty-two minute period. But right now the amount of time was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered was the relief of that ringing from the timed bell. Stretching as I normally did when getting up I grabbed my bag, with my stuff already in it and waited for Kate and Salty.

"Yo, so what are we doing today? Since you to don't actually have anything you need to do?" Salty said walking to us. He seemed excited that we could hang out without having to do any kind of work. To be honest, I felt the same way. I mean I seriously enjoyed the making of my first song and helping Kate with hers, but thinking about it, going to the park to throw a ball, play basketball, acting like children, going to an arcade, or even just walk around and hang out sounded awesome right now. It kinda felt like something that I needed to.

"Why don't we go to the park and just walk?" Kate asked. Nodding in agreement we left the class and decided to go to the park. To just relax and have fun.

 **Holy hell I finally did it in 2 months! Nearly 2k in 2 months to me is pretty pathetic but hopefully, it will get better soon. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	17. Nightmare

_All I can see is orange and black as I stare at the horror that is in front of me. Orange and black. Causing light but darkness. Very, very traumatic darkness. I dare not to look anywhere else, in fear of what else I might see. This setting has become extremely familiar as of recently. Though it becomes more familiar, it also becomes more horrific. Reluctantly I turned to my left, as I've done plenty of times before. Immediately I regretted my decision to turn this way, although I felt like I had no control over my own body. What I now stared at only seemed to add to my already traumatized self._

 _An extremely familiar wolf. Or what was once a wolf. Now it was just a lifeless corpse, that so happened to resemble my mother. That so happened to lay where she had her last breath. That so happened to be in the same position. That so happened to be her, but not her. I didn't have to see it's face to know it wasn't smiling like my mother. Or that it had the color in its eyes like hers. It didn't have a voice like hers, or a voice at all. It had no memories or emotions. But Mom did. It didn't have a sense of smell, sight, touch, sound, or taste. Mom did though. That thing couldn't make decisions. Mom could. That thing wasn't alive, but Mom was. Was anyway._

 _Suddenly everything went black. All I could see was black. No more orange, no wolf, no houses in the distance, nothing except black. "It's all your fault," That voice sounded familiar. Deep, aggressive, and loud. Sounded a lot like Dad. I looked all around me just to find him. He was nowhere, just black. "It's all your fault Humphrey and never forget it!" The voice grew louder and angrier. Where was it? Suddenly I heard it again, "You fucking pussy! Where the fuck were you! We died because of you!" Suddenly I felt hands grab my throat and tighten. "Why weren't you here!" The grip only tightened, although I still only saw black. "We're dead now because of you!" The grip grew tighter and stronger. "It's all your fault!" The tightened grip felt to have crushed my throat. Suddenly in only a flash, everything was white and I saw a very familiar face. Though it was my moms, with pure hatred smothered on her face._

I jolted up with my arm seeming to try to grab something in the distance. I was sweating a storm and my throat was tight, making it hard to breathe as I could only pant. Looking at my surroundings I remember that I'm in the Tremblay's house. I grabbed my phone to check the time, 3:47 a.m. I slowly calmed down and my panting turned into normal breathing and my pain stopped. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door to muffle the noise I twisted the cold water knob on the sink and stared in the mirror.

"Fuck man," I mumbled to myself, "Why do I have to have that nightmare every night,"

It started immediately after the first song, after seeing how my school reacted. After all the fun. After all of that. It all just showed I was running from my pain, hiding from my pain. Trying my absolute best to forget it. To pretend that it never happened. I washed my face. Washed it again. And washed it again. And again. And again. And again... And once more. It's been a couple of months since it started, although it's slowly getting worse.

Looking into the mirror again and dried my face. "It's all your fault", then I left the room.

Upon returning to my room I checked my phone again, 4:14. There was no point in going back to bed so I decided to get ready early.

The time read 5:55 so I decided to go for a walk. I told Salty and he said he'd let everyone know. So I was off. Walking outside I noticed that it was a pretty nice day out. Not too cold and not too hot. And the air smelled nice. Looking around as I walked I took note of my surroundings. The trees, houses, roads, cars, and wolves became etched into my memory. The smell of the air and the temperature.

I had been walking for about fifteen to twenty minutes until the peace was abruptly interrupted as suddenly gunshots were heard. Looking ahead I saw a sight that horrified me. They were there. The Blood Hunters. The car was so familiar, all the scratches and peeling paint was in all the same places. The driver was familiar, that bandana, hat, fur color, and body type all were etched into my memory.

The scariest part was the gunshots. Their Glock 19's and M9's firing nonstop at whatever and whoever they saw. The perfect sync that when one was reloading another was ready to fire. The horror left me frozen as I stared helplessly just staring at what looked like the end. Would this be my last breath? How was my life? Did I have any regrets? Was I ready to go?

The quick answer was no as I bolted in the opposite direction and dived onto the slope which caused me to roll down towards the woods. I put my hands over my head as if trying to hide. I stayed there until the shots faded away. Getting back to the sidewalk I poked my head up, checking to see if they were still there. It was all clear. Although what was there was... impactful, though not what a teen wants to see. Dozens of wolves just were on the ground... not moving. Others looked to be screaming in pain and agony. Although I couldn't hear anything.

As if on instinct I jolted back down and grabbed my phone. Dialing 911 I tried to get the paramedics. Suddenly I heard the phone ringing and other sounds just flowed in.

"AHHHH!"

"OH GOD!"

"HELP!"

"MY BABY!"

"NOOO!"

"911 what's your emergency?" was what suddenly came through my right ear. Shaking my head to focus I answered.

"Please come quick! Th-There's been a drive-by! They-They killed so many. Others are injured. Come quickly! We-We-We're at Grover Avenue just across Arden Street!" The more I spoke the more panicked I became. Calming down just became as difficult as solving the Divinci Code.

"Sir, please calm down, the authorities are on their way. Just stay where you are and stay safe," she said typing on her computer. I had no idea why but hearing the typing seemed to calm me down. I can't explain why but it did. "Now while the police and paramedics are on their way I will need you to stay on the line,"

"Yes ma'am," Looking around to see if anyone new had arrived I just stayed silent and waited in case further questioning. I could see that many wolves were screaming but I couldn't hear them. It was weird, I somehow just muted the sounds I didn't want to hear and focused on the phone.

"Could you please tell me how many people are there?"

Looking around I counted, everything was still mute. "Uh, there's 10, 11 including me," As I talked I heard the typing.

After about three or four minutes of just hearing typing on a computer, I heard sirens. The authorities were here and now every sound I muted seemed to blast at full volume as the phone became impossible to hear. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. All I heard was the screams of agony and pain. Only faintly hearing the people who spoke in relief and hope.

Getting out of my hiding spot I walked to the police. As soon as one saw me he made his way to me. "Did you make the call?"

"Yes, sir,"

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well uh..." As I explained the situation the officer started writing on his notepad. I tried to be as vivid as possible when I gave my explanation.

Once I was done explaining he told me to go with the paramedics. Nodding I dismissed myself and walked toward the paramedics, the noise had grown much more silent. They wrapped a blanket around me and put me in the ambulance, On the emergency bed was a male wolf who from what I saw had been shot in the knee and the arm. He was asleep most likely to do the drugs they gave him or the pure shock of it all.

At the hospital, they called the Tremblay's. When they arrived I had received many hugs and questions. Things asking if everything was alright and what exactly happened. It took a bit to explain everything.

After everything was explained there was an awkward and long silence. I wanted to break it, but I didn't want to speak. I just wanted to be by myself, just stay in a safe room where pain would no longer exist. I wanted to forget all the trauma. I just wanted it gone. Was that too much to ask? Was no more pain to much to ask? Sometimes I feel like it is.

The ride home was way worse. The silenced continued. No music was on. Just silence. It was making me nervous. "I'm sorry," I had no idea what else to say. I had no idea why I spoke. I had no idea why I said sorry. Or why I needed to. I just felt like I had to.

 **Alright, another short one I guess although I think I'm actually happy with the outcome. I went into this blind and with writer's block and though it took about 3 weeks I'm happy with the result. I definitely know this ending was a bit rushed but I had no idea how to explain anything and again writer's block. I hope this was enjoyable and I hope you all have a great day. I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	18. Therapy

Let me catch you up a bit. It's been about three weeks since the incident. About three or four days after the incident I was put into therapy. They said it was what's best, to help me heal. My therapist is Harrison Hall. He's nice and all but he annoys the shit out of me. His sessions haven't done shit to help me. I mean sure he tries but every attempt is in vain. I don't know how others are but if I don't know, care, or like you, I won't talk about myself. It's just who I am. Sure there are exceptions to this, like for instance if you're a friend of my friend or in a relationship with my friend. Also, I feel like Harrison just wants to know everything about me. He's asked pretty personal questions, How do I feel losing my Mom and Dad, secrets I keep, etc.

Anyway, after finishing another stupid session I was outside waiting for the Tremblay's car to show up. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I looked up to see Mr. Hall. "Hey, Humphrey, waiting for your guardians?"

I wasn't too thrilled to see my therapist for an extended period of time... again. "Yeah, they seem to be late again," I made sure to make it clear that I didn't want to talk to him.

After a chuckle, he sat down next to me. "So I was wondering, this keeps crossing my mind, are you currently in a relationship?"

The question was straight from left field and noticeably got me to choke from the randomness and impact of the question. Recovering I looked at him, I noticed that I was giving him an evil glare. It was so unlike me. Though I only felt like this only around him. That didn't stop it from confusing me. It was scary how I could act like this. That wasn't me, sure I got mad and I do hate some wolves but never did I act like this... "Does it look like I could get a girlfriend?" I said chuckling at myself.

"Well, why wouldn't you? You're a handsome, young, kind, smart individual. That is what a girl wants little man!" He replied with a smile as he looked to the sky. "Anyway listen, I've noticed you don't really like me. Might I ask why?"

Now that was unexpected, looking at him I sighed, "I'm just not a fan of this therapy thing, I feel like your just trying to intervene with my life! I mean as a guy you're great! You're nice to me, trying to help me, and you seem overall cool but I hate this whole therapy thing. I don't like answering personal questions and the stuff we do doesn't help me. I've been recovering through music and that's all I need,"

He nodded, he had his paw on his temple, "So who are you listening to help you?"

I shook my head and let a chuckle escape my mouth, "No one really, I'm creating music. I'm a rapper but I also helped a certain star with a song of hers,"

"Really! Who?" He asked excited, guess he never had a client like me.

"Uh, you know the song 'We Don't Talk Anymore' by Kate Wilson?"

"You mean that song that's been on the radio for like months now?"

"That's the one! I'm the high pitched male singer,"

"Wow, your voice can go that high!? That's crazy!" he said looking excited. "You said you made music to?"

"I've made one song and I'm currently working on another, You know the song 'Intro'"

"The one made by Humphrey DaSilva, wait. Holy hell how didn't I notice! I even saw the video! You're the new rapper a bunch of people is talking about!"

"Yeah, that's me... I've yet to work on my second song though. It seems like after I made my first song everyone acts like they are beneath me or as if I'm just different, I don't really welcome the feeling," I was surprised I had said that. I hadn't ever opened up that before. Or really anything for that matter. The closest thing to me opening up my problems was when I was with Kate and I played 'Empty'. I guess another reason I hate therapist is because I've grown up with the mindset of my problems are my own and I have to solve them, never take handouts was how I grew up.

"Ah, I see. So your getting used to being famous. Guess going through hell and back and adapting to being treated differently more than once can really affect a person," he replied looking up to the sky. I gave him a confused look, noticing my confusion he grinned. You didn't think I noticed? You being accused of murdering your parents? Your case was live as the biggest story that week didn't help that your lawyer was assigned to you by Kate Wilson. You certainly got saved by a miracle, you know that?"

Again I was confused, I was saved because our security camera was salvaged and caught everything.

"That camera Humphrey judging by the state of the house shouldn't have been salvageable. That camera should have broken one way or the next! That camera literally is the only reason you're not suffering in juvenile prison. You were saved by a literal miracle that not even explainable by any professional. The security camera of yours was a cheap model which can easily be damaged or broken. So the fact that it survived is a miracle,"

I had never thought of that. I guess I was lucky?

"Anyway Humphrey, if you really don't want to do this I can have a solution. I can put you on a small list where you are free to come in for a session whenever you please, and if you don't show up in a year's time you're counted as healed and free from therapy. If you think that what's best for you I can do the paperwork and make it happen,"

"That sounds good thanks. And I'll make sure to visit if I have problems, Thank you so much." I couldn't believe what I had heard if I'm honest. He was just gonna do that? Was he allowed to do that? It made no sense. There had to be something he wanted to gain... right?

"Alright, well I get to that then, just keep that promise. If you need help I'm here, I'll give you this so we can set up an appointment if you need it!" He said as he gave me a card which contained his name, email, and phone number.

"Alright," I replied still confused.

"Okay, see ya then Humphrey. Oh and keep up with the music, you got some real talent bud!" He said as he walked back to the building. I sighed; music... I really need to start on the next song...

Just then a car pulled up, it was none other than Kate and Salty with Mr. Eisenhower. "Humphrey come on, someone wants to see you!" Salty said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked, again confused.

"Last Gang Records! They're thinking of signing you!" Kate piped up.

"What?" I said as I was basically dragged into the car.

 **I rushed this so much! Haha. Anyway, Last Gang Records is a record label in Canada who don't sign a specific genre of music. Though they are in Toronto... Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. Shameless plug. I'm making another new story from the movie Rock Dog cuz I fucking loved the movie and advise those who haven't watched it to watch it. It isn't a five-star movie by any means but it was awesome. If you don't think you can then don't I have news for you! On Vudu, you can make a free account, no need to use your credit info either, and with ads, you can watch the movie for free until the 1st of next month. So please watch it, I really loved the movie and I think it needs more love.**


	19. Meeting

"What do you mean by they want to sign me?" Humphrey blurted out, he was confused. Of course, he knew what they meant, he was just astonished. Last Gang Records was a pretty decent company. The company was at least popular in Canada. They weren't known for giving free time when needed though. It wasn't like they were awful though. Humphrey's issue was that he didn't know if he wanted to sign to a company. He had only one song! The song wasn't even that good either, he was a fourteen nearly fifteen-year-old kid! It wasn't like he was a grinding twenty-year-old who had been doing this kind of stuff for years or a pop sensation since the age of twelve like Kate

"They want you apart of their label. This is an interest meeting, they'll probably talk to you about your talent, their work, conditions, and other shit. Just calm down," Kate said, patting his back. "You don't have to sign if you aren't comfortable. I myself don't like the little time I get because of my contract. In fact, I can't wait for it to end! I'd much rather work on my own terms. That's not important though, listen, just do what you want, whatever your heart says to do," She explained, her face was serious. Her posture was serious. Her tone was serious. This situation was serious. Yet she sounded comforting too.

 _This really is a big deal huh?_

Humphrey simply nodded his head. What his heart wanted to do... What did he want to do?

The more he thought the more he didn't know. So Salty took it upon himself to speak up, "Humphrey if you're worried about us then don't be. Mooch said he wants to do business, Shakey wants to make esports, and I... I don't know what I want to do exactly. I know that it's not this though. Music is something I love, but not something I love to do. But you! You love it more than anyone I know, I mean hell I looked at how many song drafts you made! Eighteen! You love this stuff! So do what _you_ want to do, not what any of _us_ think you should do. Sometimes you gotta look after yourself. Don't get me wrong, everyone loves you're altruistic, gentle personality. But you can also look after yourself,"

Humphrey looked at Salty, to say he was surprised was definitely wrong, he was blown away. He looked at Salty like he was speaking Russian. The news of his friends passion not being music was... he didn't know how to describe it. Frustrating? Mind-blowing? Fear? No, it was a combination of the three. He was frustrated at not only his friends but himself. Frustrated at them? He had no clue why. Though he felt like he should know them better. Mind-blowing because of the info itself was overwhelming, and he was already stressed about this whole label thing. Then there was fear. He had so much fear. He was scared about a lot. His past, his friendships, his sudden recognition, the treatment, and his future.

He had no time to think about all that right now though as the car came to a stop. He was outside a cafe. SnowDome Coffee Bar to be exact.

* * *

If Humphrey was honest, he was doing everything _except_ paying attention to the employees of the company. It wasn't like he didn't _try..._ it was just that he _couldn't._

The whole talking business was something he... mostly at his age, wasn't exactly into. The bad part was he couldn't figure out why it was. He really, _really,_ wanted to listen to what they had to say. He knew that this was a big... _very big_ opportunity that he was _lucky_ enough to get.

 _That's right luck._

He wasn't here because of _skill._ It was all _luck_. Lucky that he met his friends. Lucky they showed him different music. Lucky that his parents, who were extremely poor, still put their son first and saved up money for a guitar. Lucky that even after the whole attack that his friends took him in. Lucky that he met the pop-star who even though at first was a complete asshole, a crazy one at that, was his friend. Lucky that he found the guitar and made it out of the rubble that used to be his old home, which he had been putting his friends in danger for selfish reason he might add. Lucky that Kate invited him over. Lucky that they saw some talent that he couldn't see. Lucky that after he helped her, she helped back. Lucky that both songs he either contributed or made went viral! Lucky that... lucky that he was alive.

Out of everyone in the universe right now, the only one who knew just how much of a miracle it was that he was alive, was himself. This wasn't suicidal thinking. This was just a plain fact. He escaped the deadliest gang in Jasper. Three times! All of it by plain luck.

He knew that he would have to thank lady luck later.

He finally zoned back into reality, seeing that the employees were talking to his manager. Kate and Salty were sitting at a nearby table since technically this whole meet-up didn't concern them. But really who could just _not_ try to spy when their friend was being sought by a big name label.

 _Friends._

The sudden thought made something click.

He wasn't making music to make money. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to be famous. And he definitely wasn't doing this for the employees in front of him. He was doing this because he loved it. It was _his_ passion. He remembered that he himself said that he hoped that one day some little boy or girl would listen to it and know they weren't alone. He wanted wolves around the world to listen to that and put a simple smile on there face. Or for it to at least slowly cure someone of whatever could be bothering them. And he wanted to help connect others.

He also wanted to do something _fun._ His friends showed him that music was fun! Not only fun though. It was sad, happy, relatable, emotional, serious, funny, etc. Music was literally _everything!_ No matter who someone was, they could find a song for them. Though most important he wanted to have fun with his friends.

This whole talk was about _business,_ but it wasn't about what _mattered._

A record deal was definitely not what he wanted right now.

"Excuse me?" Humphrey asked looking at both employees, who suddenly stopped their conversation with Mr. Eisenhower. "I think I'll have to decline. At least... for now,"

The employees were taken aback. Was a denial seriously that surprising? "May I ask why, Mr. DaSilva?"

Humphrey took a deep breath. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Kate grin, while Salty's mouth was wide open. Welp guess that answers that question! "Uh...it's just that I'm only fourteen sirs, I'm still at an age where I should be enjoying my youth. I just want to hang out with my friends while I still can. I don't want to be pushed away from the freedom of youth I have. I just want to live in the now. Right now I just want to enjoy having _fun,_ while I'm still a kid,"

The employees just seemed to stare back. They had seemed disappointed. Taking a quick look at his manager he saw him with a poker face. No emotion was shown. Humphrey didn't really care though, he made the choice _he_ wanted to do.

"Are you sure about this Mr. DaSilva? You could be making a _huge_ mistake. Denying this opportunity could jeopardize your whole career! This is _the opportunity of a lifetime!_ Think about how much you could make! Think about the recognition you would see! Brand deals, sponsors, shows, movies! You really want that to go to waste?" As the employee spoke, his coworker eye'd Kate.

Then just like when someone gives life advice, or when you figure out a puzzle, everything clicked. He himself wasn't necessarily famous. The reason he was here wasn't because of _who he was_ _!_ It was all to get _Kate!_ It all suddenly made sense! "Yes I do, sir, I'm very young in my career. I only have one song and a feature in someone else's." Humphrey confirmed. They immediately nodded a look of disappointment on their face. "If I'm honest my recognition realistically, shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't be known at all right now. But I got lucky. In my song which was the first to be released, someone famous the same night shouted me out, her fanbase swarmed my video, making it go viral, for other people to see it then swarm it themselves. Then when her song was released I was a feature, which made people curious of who I was, which would only fuel my recognition. Now forgive me for my suddenness but that's who you actually want right?"

Humphrey noticed the employee sweat, knowing that his plan was blown. That didn't mean he didn't want to continue, he wanted to burn through his scheme, he wanted him to know that his tactics were complete shit, he wanted them to stay away from him and his friends, "You hope that if I sign, she would follow and when a big name like hers hits that she signed with your label your popularity would sky-rocket. Popularity equals money. This whole thing about me isn't even for me. It's for you and your company, you don't want me, you want Kate. What makes it worse to me though, _sirs,_ is that you think that I would let you use me and my friends for money. I can't get behind that. I can't let my friends be used. Sorry, but it's still a no..., have a good day,"

With that he left the building, signaling the end to the conversation, Kate and Salty soon followed suit. Mr. Eisenhower had to give a quick apology for his client and left soon after. When they caught up with Humphrey he was laughing. His posture looked like he had run out of breath. He was just staring at the sky. It was kinda, off?

 _Who normally acts like that? Ever?_

When Humphrey noticed their glares he quickly stopped. He could see the faces they were making. None were exactly happy. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious. "What?"

Kate didn't hesitate to ask, "What was all of that? You looked like you just ran a marathon,"

Humphrey blushed, it must have looked weird, mostly when he was just sitting for over half an hour. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "Anxiety problems, sorry,"

"Anxiety problems? We've hung out for a couple of months now and I've never heard of this," she questioned, her tone was unreadable. Humphrey couldn't tell if she was angry, upset, or anything really.

"I'll tell you on the way to our house," Humphrey quickly dismissed, getting in the car. It wasn't that Kate hearing this was a big deal, he just didn't like to talk about his issues in public.

Kate, on the other hand, was completely worried.

 **Hey mates, I'm seriously happy that I'm finally getting back in the groove, to bad it took my computer breaking for me to do this. I think I've finally found the passion to write again that's been missing for a while. I can also honestly see how much I've improved since I first ever started which gives me so much confidence. I'm in my opinion, not exactly a 'good' writer yet, hanging around decent but I'm more the content with my writing skill to this point.**

 **Which is also why I should say sorry. I had noticed rereading this story just how little actually cared about what I had written, my plot in my eyes at least on this story is all over the place. Though I don't want to re-rewrite this story since I like the way I'm going. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to you people. I mean I've made a lot of you reread this story once already, to do it again cuz I fucked up the plot would be ludicrous.**

 **My biggest issue is the age they are. Right now every Kate and Humphrey stand at fourteen, which in my opinion is quite young to be a music sensation. Though I'll try to make it work.**

 **Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


End file.
